A Whole New Woman
by coldqueen
Summary: Epilogue up...and COMPLETE! FIN! Yeah, baby! Summary: Kagome returns from the future with three years seperation under her belt and she has changed drastically...will a certain someone take notice? WARNING: LEMON!
1. The Big Battle That Is The Beginning

A/N: This is set during a completely imagined showdown between everyone and Naraku. No setplace in the canon-time line. Though, the Band of Seven are in this story so not long after the hundredth episode.

* * *

Once upon a time, in feudal Japan, deep in the Northern Territories, there was a battle. This battle had been brewing for a long time and all participants were ready and willing to have it out one last time. The relationships and chemistry between the participants would take a very long time to explain, so let me cut it short, girl likes boy, boy likes girl(s), other boy likes girl. Repeat this over and over and you will know everything there is to know here.

This story, however, focuses on one girl, Kagome. When Kagome was fifteen she was pulled through a time portal in her family's ancient well and ended up in the feudal era battling demons. That was two years ago and she'd yet to regret coming back again and again. Part of this was Inuyasha, a half-demon who was all softy under his tough guy exterior. Another part was being able to be a part of history, being able to be here, with all these things that didn't exist in her time but fascinated her all the same. Back home, her friends had always made fun of her for loving history. Now, she was history.

Back to the point, Kagome was currently piggy-backing on Inuyasha as they chased Naraku through the forest. To both sides of them were their friends and family. To their left were Koga and his wolf-demon tribe. They were here for vengeance, as Naraku's incarnate Kagura (who was running ahead with Naraku) had slaughtered their brethren. To their right were Sango and Miroku, both on Kirara's back (a cat demon who, unlike Koga, his wolf-demons, and Inuyasha did not have a human form). Just past them, running alongside but not with, was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother. Sesshomaru was a full-blooded dog-demon, and had once been one of the coldest men Kagome had ever encountered. However, a change in him was evident by the small, human girl that rode a large two-headed flying dragon beside him. Two years ago he would never have allowed a human that close, let alone a female.

Kagome dragged her attention front and center and tried to focus. They were currently chasing their greatest foe through a large clump of trees and there was a field coming up. She frantically gestured to the others that they should surround Naraku and his incarnates there. Apparently, the others got the message; Koga grabbed Hakaku and Ginta and sped away faster than she could track so that he was in front of Naraku, while at the same time both Kirara and Sesshomaru took to the air. The latter surprised her; she had no idea that Sesshomaru would actually do as she said.

Up ahead in the clearing, Naraku slowed to a halt as he took in his situation. He was surrounded by his enemies and only Kanna and Kagura were left of his incarnates. What was left of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, had disappeared weeks ago, abandoning Naraku, so to speak, to the wolves. Naraku was nothing if not stubborn however, and had a back up plan in mind in case this pathetic group of demons and humans managed (though impossible to think) to hurt him.

Inuyasha ground to a halt and gently let Kagome off of his back. Then, with Kagome safely ensconced in the relative shelter of the trees, he grasped Tetsuiga and began to attack. At the same time, both Koga and Sesshomaru descended upon Naraku. The battle became fierce in seconds. With Miroku and Sango fighting to keep the insects Naraku released at bay, it left only Kagome to assist the demons in fighting.

Koga chose Kagura as his target; after all, she was the one to slay his brothers. He sent his wolves in first, but the poor beasts were nothing more than target practice for Kagura. She released her wind powers upon the poor animals and they were cut to shreds in seconds. Next, Koga took his brothers in with him. They surrounded the wind witch in seconds but had to contend with a large tornado encircling her. That was cool with Koga however; if she wanted to play with cyclones then he could play too. Koga began to spin ferociously and soon had a tornado going to rival Kagura's. With that battle not needing help, Kagome searched for Kanna.

She had cornered the Lord of the Western Lands, and had him in what appeared to be a staring contest. It was not as it seemed as what was really occurring was a battle of wills between the two. Kanna had her mirror in her hands and was trying to remove Sesshomaru's soul, just as she had once tried to remove Kagome's, but Kagome's was so pure that the petite incarnation had failed. It did not appear that she was failing with Sesshomaru, however, and Kagome raised her bow in anticipation of taking the child out.

Before Kagome could release her arrows though, a cry came from the other side of the clearing, where Inuyasha had been battling Naraku. Kagome whirled and was confronted with the sight of Naraku in his true demon form, with tentacles and tree-branch like arms shooting out of the miasma, he was a frightening figure. This might explain why Inuyasha was screaming as he was being pulled in by one of said tentacles.

Kagome ran out of her shelter in the trees and drew one of her arrows as she came close. "Let him go!" She screamed as she released her sacred arrow, which, shining a bright pink, hit it's target...Naraku's head. He screamed and released Inuyasha, reeling backwards and falling into the trees behind him. He seemed to be shrinking, or at least that was what all the frozen figures in the field thought as they watched him fall. Even Kanna and Kagura were frozen, one with indifference and the other with glee at the thought of freedom.

For a few scant seconds, everyone though that it might be over, that their lives might finally get back to normal, that Kagome would be able to return to her time, that Inuyasha would be able to find Kikyo and give her peace, that Koga would be able to return to his domain and care for his pack, that Sango would find Kohaku and make everything alright with him, that Miroku would be finally rid of his curse, and so on and so forth...

It was not to be. Even as Naraku pulled himself (all of himself with the exclusion of a few pieces he felt he no longer needed), the remaining members of the Band of Seven lit upon the ground from the sky and started the battle anew. With the insects taken care of (and Miroku laid out from using his wind tunnel on them) Sango began a fight with Jakotsu, Sesshomaru (having taken out Kanna with his Tensaiga) engaged Bankotsu, which left Ginta and Hakaku with Suikotsu.

Kagome rose from where she held the mostly weakened Inuyasha on her lap and held firm even as Naraku barreled down upon her.

"Foolish girl...did you really think you could hurt me?"

"Yeah!" Kagome smiled even as she drew two arrows from her quiver and aimed them. As they released they sang with power, more miko power than she'd ever wielded before was laced in those arrows, though neither she nor Naraku knew it at the moment. As they hit their target, went through and took a great deal of Naraku's demon energy with them, Naraku gasped. This silly Kikyo imposter would dare to attack him...and hurt him as well?

Now was the time for action. Now was the time to activate his backup plan. Calling on his Shikon No Tama enhanced magical powers, Naraku opened a portal in time. Not just any portal, a suspended time portal. All this really meant was that while few minutes would pass here, where ever he landed when he entered the portal a great deal of time would pass...enough for him to rejuvenate and become a great deal more powerful.

Naraku called his minions to him and they entered the portal, and while everyone stood in shock of what had just happened, Naraku decided it appropriate to take Kagome with him as he traveled to her time (a place he felt good to recover from this battle and plan the next). One of his tentacles flashed out of the portal and grabbed her by the waist to pull her in.

Immediately, both Koga and Inuyasha had hold of her arms but nothing could keep her from going into the portal. As their grips slipped, she screamed and was pulled in, but before they could follow Kikyo stepped out of the shadows and erected a barrier around the portal. Before their eyes, said portal closed, sealing Kagome's fate and raising anger from almost everyone in the field.

"Why'd you do that, you stupid bitch?" Koga demanded. His precious Kagome was gone and he felt strangely helpless as he stood there and he didn't like that one bit.

"You could not follow her to that place."

"And why not?" Inuyasha demanded, his concern for Kagome for once overriding his urge to go to Kikyo.

"Naraku would have destroyed you. It was a portal of his conjuring and allowed only people he chose to go through," Kikyo explained in her soft, calm voice.

"Where'd Kagome go?" Shippo asked tearfully.

"It's a time portal. She's either in the future or the past. Either way she'll return in a few minutes."

Everyone (including Sesshy) looked confused so Kikyo explained. "Time portals are unique from other portals. From the look of this one, it will be only minutes to us when the portal reappears but will be months or perhaps years that have passed on the other side."

"More reason that I should have gone with her! Anything can happen to her on the other side of that damn thing! What am I going to do now?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes flashing red.

"I suggest we seek shelters in the trees. The portal will open in a few moments and you will have no idea how powerful Naraku or whatever comes out of it will be like when it reopens."

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She will have been gone for a long time when the portal reopens...there's no telling who she might be when and if she returns."

"Kagome would never change so drastically as to be bad or something!" Koga denied.

"Are you sure of that?" Sesshomaru asked, pessimistic about the outcome of this situation.

Since no one was really sure of anything at the moment they all sought hiding places in the trees and waited for the portal to reopen. Exactly six minutes (to them) and three years (to her) later Kagome stepped through the portal and back into the feudal area. Looking around she stretched her arms above her head and smiled. "Hey, Bankotsu! Get your ass out here! I thought we were going on a date!"


	2. New Kagome Makes Her Debut

_What was wrong with this picture? _Kagome thought. She'd just been inside her apartment, getting ready to go dancing with Bankotsu, and now she was standing in a field. Not to mention that she was standing knee-deep in blood. Yeah, that was real lovely, and how the hell do you get knee-high amounts of blood in a field?

Kagome tried to think of what could have happened, but with no clues she had to rely upon her miko powers to give her an answer. Opening herself so that her small tendrils of power could ease out, she had her answers within seconds.

"Goddamn it! Naraku! Show your ugly face...NOW!" Kagome stewed. That bastard had brought her back to the Feudal Era, a place she had never had any intention of returning to. Three years, five months, and nine days ago Kagome had stood in this very field and fought Naraku. Between that time and now she had come to a truce with him; he agreed not to do anything particularly heinous (according to her definition not his) and she wouldn't purify him. As part of that deal Naraku had had to hand over what he had of the Shikon No Tama, which he had barely agreed to. It had taken all the persuasive powers of Bankotsu, Kagura, Kanna, and Suikotsu to get him to agree to this. Naraku really shouldn't have given it to her though. In her time, Naraku had become very weak very fast, for he lived off of demon energy and in her time there were no demons. Naraku had miscalculated on that fact and left Kagome, with her miko energy, in the upper hand.

"He's not here," a voice yelled from above.

"Bankotsu! You're here as well?" Kagome demanded as he alit upon the ground in front of her. Even in her state of agitation she admired the way he looked. He had cut his hair she noted, it was now only to his hips, whereas years before it had been a great deal longer. It still shone with a black, demon light, however, as demons' hair usually did.

"We are all here, in various places. Now what was that about dating I heard?"

"Bankotsu, now is not the time..." Bankotsu ignored her warning and drew her into his arms, then moving slowly began to dance. "I really need to find Naraku..." Bankotsu whispered in her ear, "...eww, that's not physically possible and you know I don't do demon."

Kagome pushed him away and he shrugged. "Worth a try."

"You try all the time, get over it."

"Don't want to, you're tops, kid."

"I'm also twenty, well past the age where I am a kid."

"In human years, yes, in demon years..."

* * *

Inuyasha and the people hiding in the trees could hardly believe their eyes and ears. Kagome, looking vastly different from the time they had last seen her, was standing there, calmly speaking with an enemy! 

Kagome was having an argument with Bankotsu and either hadn't bother to scan for other presences or was ignoring them...maybe she really was the Kagome they knew and loved, for she had to sense them and she wasn't giving them away, Inuyasha thought, she was protecting them...

"I have put up a barrier Inuyasha, she cannot feel us," Kikyo whispered in his ear, seemingly reading his mind.

Inuyasha frowned and studied the woman in the field. Kagome had cut her hair, her beautiful hair! It was not even an inch long all around, it was shorn so close. It framed her face perfectly however and brought out her sharp cheekbones. It seemed she'd gotten taller as well, for she was as tall as, if not taller than, Bankotsu, who was inches taller than Inuyasha. Inuyasha could not help but notice that the really tight pants (leather!) that Kagome was wearing made her legs seem miles long. The male undershirt (Wife-beater) she wore also showcased the fact that she was no longer the curvy teen she used to be, she was now long and lean and totally hot. With this new look and deeper tan, Kagome no longer looked a thing like Kikyo. Inside Inuyasha, though he would never admit it, his attraction to Kagome weakened at the new image. It appeared that everyone had been right; his attraction with Kagome had been a product of her resemblance to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru and Koga had no problem with the new Kagome at all however. Both thought she looked mighty fine standing there in womanly glory. She looked hot, and smelled dangerous. Sesshomaru lifted his head an inch and smelled again. From the rising power from her, she was very dangerous. This excited Sesshomaru and he couldn't help but shift his body a little to hide what this attraction was doing to him. This did not escape Koga's attention however, and he felt a moment's rage at the sight of the tall, aristocratic demon staring at his Kagome with lust. She was his by rights and by territory. He'd claimed her a long time ago, and no one was going to interfere.

Kagome stopped arguing with Bankotsu long enough to feel a massive presence heading this way. From the scent it was Naraku, but his power was too heavy to be just him, unless...Kagome reached out with another tendril of power and knew her suspicions to be correct.In the few minutes of returning here,Naraku had binged on other demons and was almost at full power. Kagome bristled at that thought; their truce required him to not consume other demons into his miasma. Her power rose and fell with her irritation and she turned to Bankotsu.

"Were you in on this?"

"No. I had no idea. You must believe me." Bankotsu felt the same thing in the air she did.

Kagome did believe him. Bankotsu knew better than to lie to her, they were connected. She would be able to tell. "He is coming this way and he is in a bad mood. You are to protect any innocents who come this way. I'll take care of him." Just as she had for the past three years. She's policed Naraku and he'd grown restless in her care. She'd known and she'd still hadn't seen this coming. Of course he would want to return to this time, he had been powerful then, well, now. He was powerful now, she reminded herself. Be on your guard.

Naraku landed mere feet away from Kagome and took in her outfit. "Nice pants. Leather?"

"Yes. Nice coat; baboon?"

Naraku nodded and filled with the power of the seventeen demons he'd just consumed, released a wave of energy that slammed into Kagome. Instead of making her scream in agony however, she laughed.

"Did you think your pitiful attempt to hurt me would work? I am the Shikon No Tama. I do not hurt." Kagome raised her arm and with a wave of her hand had Naraku slammed into a tree, knocking the tree over and very nearly crushing Miroku and Sango (not that she knew that). "You can't beat me!" Kagome laughed at that thought. She had brought the shards of the Shikon into her a long time ago. They were now one and the same. Another reason why Naraku shouldn't have given them to her. He was never going to get them back now.

As Naraku forced his bruised body to rise from the ground, Kagura walked out of the forest nearby and pointed at Kagome. "Now be nice!"

"You don't like him. Why protect him?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, kick his ass, but let me get my camera!" Kagura smiled. She, too, had changed in three years, becoming softer and, well, better. She was now on the side of good (somewhat) having been released from servitude to Naraku by Kagome. Another reason he disliked Kagome, she had relieved him of most of his minions. Now only Jakotsu and Kanna remained at his side.

Sure enough, Kagura pulled out a Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of the bleeding Naraku before running to where Bankotsu had faded into the background and did the same. Naraku, however, was not going to stand for this impertinence. He forced some of his miasma into a ball of energy and threw it at Kagome. She'd seen it coming and using her miko energy to catch it.

"Well, well, well. A piece of your soul, Baboon." Kagome smiled and Naraku realized his mistake. Kagome had learned quite a few new tricks and one of them required pieces of mind and body. A particularly painful trick that one.

Kagome forced her attention on the miasma in front of her so much that she failed to notice that Naraku had signaled Jakotsu behind her. So intent on the Polaroid were Bankotsu and Kagura that neither did they. Jakotsu pulled out his sword, his famous curving sword and swung. Just as Kagome realized what was happening, Sesshomaru appeared in front of the sword blow and blocked it with Tenseiga. Kagome glanced at him but a second before her concentration of before had paid off. The miasma had formed five, burgundy blades before her. They were called blood blades and would attack whomever they had been formed of until they were allowed to return to the body. What this meant in short was that they would hack and hack there way around the body until they found the place where the flesh they had been made from came from. With the miasma blood blades, it meant they would hack and hack until they were called off, for Naraku was all miasma and the miasma would not know where it came from. What this all meant in short was pain for Naraku, fun for Kagome.

"Return!" She commanded the blades before turning back to Sesshomaru. "And you are?"

Sesshomaru stood there surprised. Surely she had not forgotten who he was in three years? He was Sesshomaru, her companion's half-brother, and Lord of the Western Lands. He was not to be forgotten so quickly. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Holder of the Great Sword Tokijin, Bearer of the..."

"Yeah, yeah. Got the point. Um, wait...Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked shocked. She had not even thought about the fact that she was going to have to interact with all her old friends. What would they say of her now? What would she think of them? Were they the same after all these years? Had Sango and Miroku ever gotten together? What Inuyasha? Was he still the irrepressible child she remembered? Had he ever gotten over himself and convinced Kikyo that they loved each other? Had Koga ever gotten over his fear of commitment and...

"Yes?"

"Wow. I used to think you were a lot taller," Kagome stated to cover up her absentmindedness, then realized it was true. Now she came to about his chin, whereas before she'd only come to like his waist, like she had with most full-blooded demons. His "lordship" was very tall. As she scrutinized Sesshomaru she unwittingly released a wave of power (probably in answer to the screams of Naraku behind her) and prodded his. As their powerful auras flared and mingled Kagome felt a surprising tingle of sexual awareness. They warily stared at each other, both feeling it and not doing anything about it.

"Kagome!" Naraku screamed. Kagome leisurely turned to him (deliberately turning her back to Sesshomaru which was extremely insulting to do).

"Yes?"

"You must...please!"

"Oh, alright!" Kagome waved her hand and the blood blades vanished, leaving a marked and upset Naraku behind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Bankotsu had picked of his brother Jakotsu by the neck and was shaking him in the air. She turned to tell Bankotsu to leave the demon alone when Naraku threw out something most unexpected. A tendril of seeking energy invaded her mind and slammed into her defenses. As a miko they were strong but the attack was so sharp and concentrated that for a second Kagome wavered and falling to her knees she lost all sense of time and space.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and used it to cut the link between the two. With the agony gone all Kagome felt was rage and that showed in her power. Her miko-ness had risen and Kagome turned back to Naraku with the air fragrant with energy. Using that energy Kagome formed a ball of purifying energy and threw it to where Naraku lay, completely drained. Suddenly Kanna formed before Naraku and caught the energy in her mirror. It was absorbed and Kanna allowed a small smile before touching Naraku and pulled him with her into the mirror, which then absorbed itself. Kanna had established that nice little ability not long ago. Through her mirror she could travel from mirror to mirror and take people with her.

Kagome subdued her rage with all the practice of the full-blooded demon standing close. Sesshomaru was impressed. It had taken him years to do that. "Well, I guess the hunt is on then."

Without a backwards glance and just a gesture, Bankotsu and Kagura followed her as they began to stalk out of the clearing. Behind them a voice rang out. "Just a minute. I would like to speak to you."


	3. Bankotsu and Kagome's Past

Kagome stopped moving but didn't turn to look at who had spoken. She knew, for she recognized the piece of her soul that resided in the clay body. "Kikyo? You wish to speak to me?" She said super sweet, all the while her mind was ahead of her thinking of the things she would have to do.

"The jewel. It belongs with a priestess."

"You want it?"

"Hai. I am the only priestess here."

At that Kagome turned. "Then what am I?"

"An abomination. You have...betrayed your miko powers...I can smell him on you...in you."

Kagome refused to be shamed by the things she had done. What she had been forced to do, she had done because she had no choice. "I did what had to be done to protect the innocents of my time. I cannot say the same for you."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows. "You deny that I protect innocents?"

"You ask me this even as you live by taking their souls?"

Kikyo nodded her acknowledgement of the hit and spoke softly. "The jewel would be safest with me."

Instead of calming Kagome, this only made her angrier. "I am the jewel holder Kikyo. No bond with Naraku will change that. As a point of fact, I wouldn't have had to bond with Naraku if not for the chunk of my soul you have. You left me vulnerable, and he knew it."

Kikyo stared stoically. "That cannot be remedied..."

"As a matter of fact, it can!" Kagome smiled, then threw out a tendril of power and wrapped it around Kikyo. "I want it back." Slowly, oh so slowly, Kagome began to drain Kikyo and as she did so one by one of the souls in her floated away. Soon only one soul was left, Kagome's. But Kagome did not take it. Instead she released the miko.

"Remember what it is to be weak and know that I felt the same way facing Naraku alone in my time. I dealt..." Kagome waved a hand and Kikyo's waiting soul collectors disappeared, "...and now so will you."

Kagome turned and walked into the forest, leaving a shell-shocked Scooby gang behind her. Sesshomaru merely smiled and called Ah-Un to him. Then they took to the sky and headed South (coincidentally the same direction Naraku and Kagome were taking).

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded of his friends. Sango and Miroku shrugged, but Shippo just continued to cry, feeling abandoned and all alone without Kagome.

"I don't know, but I liked it," Koga replied. Behind him, Ginta and Hakaku were still gaping at the spot where Kikyo kneeled in defeat.

* * *

(Background) 

Ginta-Did you see that?

Hakaku: Yeah, Kagome is scary.

Ginta: I think Koga likes it.

Hakaku: So did that Sesshomaru guy.

Ginta: I'm hungry.

Hakaku: Yeah, Koga never feeds us.

Ginta: We should go serve Kagome...she'll feed us.

Hakaku: Yeah, but she's scary.

Ginta: So is starving.

Hakaku: Good point.

(Back to the main show kiddies)

* * *

Inuyasha walked to where Kikyo, love of his life, knelt in the blood and mud. "Are you alright?" 

"She is right. I am no better to keep the jewel than she. I have become impure. What is pure is impure, impure is pure. Lost is found, and found is lost."

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds that Kikyo had lost her mind but decided instead that she was shocked like the rest of them. _This was supposed to be it!_ He thought, _the big battle! I've been waiting to end this for three damn years and now I have to start all over._

After Koga and his cronies disappeared in a flurry of dust, Sango made a gently suggestion. "Um...maybe we need a small break." At Inuyasha's thunderous look she quickly continued. "Look! We're tired, injured, and now we've had this new big thing thrown at us. We need time to think and plot and recover! Kagome is gone and Naraku is bigger than ever and we're drained. Do what you want but I'm taking the monk and heading for Kaede's." With that said, Sango pulled Miroku (injured from sucking insects into his wind tunnel) onto Kirara and grabbed Shippo at the last minute.

Inuyasha watched them fly away before reaching down and picking Kikyo up fireman style and following. Yeah, they just needed a small break. No more than a day or two though. They had new people to fight.

* * *

Kagome stormed through the forest with Bankotsu and Kagura at her back. Jakotsu was still being dragged behind them by the neck but Kagome paid him no mind. She already had an idea for him. Despite the fact that they were demons and she human, it was still taxing on them to keep up with her. 

After two hours of traveling this way, Bankotsu spoke up, out of breath, "Damn it! Stop!"

"What!" Kagome yelled as she whirled at them. Automatically Bankotsu and Kagura took a step back but this ended with them falling over Jakotsu who was behind them.

"We're tired! Give us a damn minute to rest!" Bankotsu yelled back.

Kagome took in her surroundings; her miko sense telling her there was a river nearby. "Alright; one hour, no longer." Then she set out for the river, feeling the urge to wash herself of Naraku's presence.

It wasn't going to happen, though, and that was one thing that Kagome was really beginning to regret. One part of the truce had to do with trust. In order for Kagome and Naraku to trust the other to fulfill their obligations was an exchange of bond. It had been part physical bond, part psychic. What had happened was that Kagome had taken a part of his miasma into herself, giving him the ability to read her, but giving her the ability to control him somewhat. He could not control her and she couldn't sense him (as in truth, intentions, aura, etc...things a miko can do). It had been an even trade, and had even given Kagome a boost, allowing her to cultivate new gifts and skills, including her blood blades.

It did taint her. Not her true soul, but her aura. That was what Kikyo had been speaking of. It was unnatural for a miko to have a demon slant in her aura. Even as Kagome lamented the truce she had made, a snapping twig brought her attention back to the matters at hand.

She had been staring at the winking sun on the water and had almost failed to notice Bankotsu walking up. He had his serious face on, which could only mean trouble.

"We need to talk."

Kagome nodded. "You felt it too."

"Hai. His power is too strong. Even you cannot take him alone. It's time for you to do as we talked."

Kagome scowled. "I do not want a mate."

"It's the only way. The only reason he agreed to a truce before is because he was dying. He's not dying now and he has an endless supply of demons to feed off. We have no choice. Pick a mate."

Kagome risked a glance at his face. It was tight with worry and anger. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu. If I could choose you, I would. If I could take everything back, I would."

Kagome spoke of what had been spoken of before and lamented. After Bankotsu had defected to Kagome's side, Naraku had taken his vengeance. Naraku had castrated Bankotsu, making it impossible for the twice reborn demon to mate. Bankotsu was doomed to spend the rest of his days on the outside of that great bond looking in.

It had been discussed however. At some point, they knew, Kagome would have to take a mate. A powerful one who would not only hold his (or her) own with Kagomebut would not irritate Kagome. Mate bonds were permanent. It was not often that a human mated with a demon for this very fact. When one mate dies, the other soon follows. It was dangerous to mate a human for that fact alone.

It was the pain on Bankotsu's face that had Kagome wrapping her arms around him. With her new height she was actually taller than him, so it ended with Bankotsu laying his head on her shoulder. During that first year, they had been allies, then friends, then for a brief time, lovers. Then Naraku had enacted his vengeance and they had gone back to friends. Though they could never be mates again, it was a deep and true bond that linked them. She would always love him and knew that whomever she mated would have to passBankotsu's test first. Bankotsu was the reason she had sworn never to be with a demon again. Despite appearances, when a demon loved, they loved completely, giving everything in a way that put human love to shame.

Bankotsu pulled himself out of the embrace and gave a shaky smile. "Who are our candidates?"

Kagome thought. "Well, obviously there's Miroku..."

"No humans."

"Why not?"

"Not strong enough."

"But a demon..." Kagome sought Bankotsu's eyes.

"A demon," Bankotsu confirmed, while inside he screamed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Half-breed. No."

"Koga..."

"Ha! No."

"...Sesshomaru..."

"Is a good suggestion." Bankotsu interrupted. "He's a powerful, intelligent dog demon. He'd do."

"Who else?" Kagome asked, slightly uncomfortable with the thought of mating with Sesshomaru. Sure, he was cute and would be a good mate, but she'd have to consummate with him every night. Demons in a mate bond had to or they would weaken.

"There is no one else. If I am remembering right, Naraku has killed any one else near as powerful as he. Sesshomaru is it."

"Bankotsu..." Kagome laid her hand on his cheek.

Bankotsu felt her hand but could no longer allow himself to feel her heart. He moved his head so that they were no longer touching and with a steely look walked away. Kagome allowed herself one tear for her first love, and then she too steeled her heart. Things were to be done, and she could not afford the luxury of sentimentality.


	4. Giving Out Walking Papers

Kagome returned to the clearing where Kagura and Bankotsu were resting. She studied them before starting on the speech she had been thinking of during the walk. 

"We will have to separate," she started, holding up a hand as Kagura started to protest, "and deal with Naraku from different angles. Bankotsu, you will go to the demon clans, try to negotiate as many alliances as possible. Kagura, you will go hole up somewhere and keep an ear to the ground, we need to monitor Naraku's actions. The Shikon No Tama is safe but there are other powerful relics in this time. We don't need him getting any stronger." Kagome paused. "I know this is hard, taking up the fight again after these many months of peace. We have been given no choice. We cannot return to the other side of the well, by logic, we are now over there, having just arrived via the portal. If we return to the future of this time, we will corrupt the time line more than ever. We will stay here and we will fight." Kagome waited for their responses and was greatly pleased by the ones she got.

"We are warriors," said Bankotsu.

To which Kagura replied, "We stand with you."

Kagome nodded. "Good. You have your orders...go." As they wordlessly left (Kagura dragging the unconscious Jakotsu with her to dispose of), Kagome felt first and truly alone. It had been a long time since she'd had to do anything alone. Bankotsu or Kagura had always been there, and when they hadn't even Suikotsu had been there. He, of course, was her next target. Bankotsu had told her when they first started walking away from the clearing of her former friends that Suikotsu had been accidentally brought back through the portal and halfway in and out of a mountain. It's difficult to explain how this is possible, but the easiest way is to just say that when you first come out of a time portal, you are in the time on both sides of the portal still. So as these two forces buoy you back and forth, for those seconds you're intangible, like smoke. You can be seen but you have no physical side. During that time Suikotsu managed to get himself stuck in a mountain by being half inside it when he reformed. Unfortunately for him, and thanks to Kagome, it would take several days for him to die.

Early on, fearful of poisoning or the imprisonment of her new allies, Kagome had placed wards on her friends, keeping them from starving or dying of some other accidental way. Since they'd been revived with the jewel of four souls it had been quite easy to do. The only way her three friends (Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Kagura-her simply because it was the jewel's power that created her) could be killed was if it was done with intention and malice. Of which Naraku had plenty.

Kagome opened her senses and immediately felt a strong presence heading her way. The residual taste of the Shikon in the aura warned her that is was Koga, the pseudo-suitor who had declared his love and ownership for and of her many times. What an asshole.

Kagome waited until Koga had got into her face (the demon had no concept of a personal bubble) and then clocked him right on the chin. With the added oomph of her miko powers, the punch had him flying right into a tree mere feet away. When he managed to see past the stars and the little birdies floating around his head he glared at Kagome.

"Whad'ja do that for?" He asked, spitting out a tooth she's knocked out.

"Instinct."

"Instinct?" He sneered.

"Yeah, get in my face and I start hitting...got it?"

"Yeah...Now listen, I've been thinking," Koga shot up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, "and how about we finish all this? You, me, some furs on the ground. Great."

"How about...no?" Kagome pushed Koga off of her and barely spared the just arrived, out-of-breath Ginta (the smart one) and Hakaku (he has dimples!) a thought. "I am not your mate, Koga. I never will be. You're weak and ruled by emotions. You are unsuitable." Kagome thought back. "Go find Ayame. She'll be your mate."

"I don't want Ay-..."

Kagome slammed her miko power into his mind and placed a single, strong impulse there. _Mate with Ayame_.

Koga blinked and the connection was lost. "Um...hey guys...have you seen Ayame?"

Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other then at Koga and finally said in sync, "Ayame?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, no."

"Well, let's go find her!" Koga said grinning. He didn't even look at Kagome again before rushing away.

"Uh, Kagome?" Ginta asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Um...just..." Ginta and Hakaku wrapped their arms around Kagome for a bare second before rushing after Koga. Over their shoulders they tossed a slightly panicked "Thank you!", obviously fearing her tremendously. Kagome smiled at the thought of their fear and once again opened her mind.

Other than the quickly waning auras of Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku there was little to none demon activity. Kagome put a little effort into it and widen the range of her spidey senses. A couple of kilometers to the southeast she could feel the miko presence of Kikyo piggybacked onto Inuyasha's demon aura. Not far from there was Kirara's aura and the very slight blips that were Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo's aura was spiking horribly, telling Kagome that he was still upset. Though she felt a pang of sympathy,shegot over that quickly. The others would care for him. There was no place in her life right now to play mommy to baby demon. Note to Self: Tell Sesshomaru that he has to wait for demon spawn at least a couple of years.

Speaking of Sesshomaru, there he was, a good deal farther away to the southwest. Kagome turned to that direction and sought with her mental eyes the image of him. She could see him, his aura vibrantly fuscia. Kagome sought out Rin and Jaken's but they couldn't be found. She wrinkled her brow in concentration but still wasn't able to find them. Interesting, she thought to herself. Now why wouldn't they have auras? Every living thing has an aura.

Kagome heard a rustle behind her in the forest and though she did not turn, she did turn her "eye" to it. It was a cat demon, just like Kirara but wild. The cat demon crept slowly up to the miko and lowered onto it's front paws in a playful manner. It's true that no matter the size of the kitty, it's still just a kitty. Even if it does fly. And eat elk.

Kagome turned, startling the cat into lowering it's body completely to the ground in a submissive position. Smart cat, feeling Kagome's aura and knowing to submit. Kagome studied it, admiring it's red fur, with black and white accents. It reminded her of a calico cat she'd used to have.

Kagome held out her hand and the demon crept forward to smell it. Apparently liking what it smelled the cat shrunk to it's usual (but not true) form of a small mammal cat. That done the cat jumped into Kagome's arms, earning a small laugh from the woman. It had been a long time since Kagome had held a small creature like this, so much so that Kagome decided to keep it. Not as a pet, but as a tool and form of transportation. Even mikos couldn't suddenly transport themselves great distances (a la Kanna). It would work. Kagome, like she said with Shippo, had no time to play mother but the cat demon would take care of itself.

Kagome held up the cat and looked into it's eyes. Mentally she asked it, _What is your name?_

_Nolla_, it blinked back.

"Nolla," Kagome said aloud and was answered with a purr. It was a much kept miko secret that they could speak with lesser demons mentally. It was comparable to talking with a child. "You will allow me to ride your back. We have things to do."

Nolla, transforming into her larger form, knelt so that Kagome could get on her back. Once there Kagome pointed out their direction and they took to the air, with Kagome already planning her approach. Maybe it was time for a bath, she did feel oh so icky.

* * *

Sesshomaru knelt beside Rin and tried to understand what was so fascinating with the worm in her hand. It delighted Rin but held no interest for Sesshomaru so he rose and gestured for Jaken to watch the child. Sesshomaru was feeling the most particular urge to go to a hot spring near by. Almost by compulsion. 

Sesshomaru was unaware that Kagome was there and was pulling him to her. She had sent Nolla to nap in the shrubs nearby and had set her trap for Sesshomaru. As he glided through the trees she ran her handsover her short hair. It had to be done and done quickly.

As Sesshomaru stepped through the last of the trees all he saw was steam. Then he noticed a figure resting in the steam, a naked figure. A naked Kagome figure.

"Hello Sesshomaru."


	5. Kagome Sort Of Proposes

Kagome steeled herself and waited for Sesshomaru to return the greeting. He didn't and she was once again forced to speak. "Sesshomaru, cat got your tongue?"

His brow furrowed as he tried to deduce what was going on. She was obviously up to something; with all the clues pointing to that she wanted something from him. Sesshomaru shook his head, thinking to himself that all women were alike, different species or not.

"What is it you want, miko?" Sesshomaru asked, getting to the point.

Kagome smiled and moved to the other side of the hot spring, the side closest to him. Then she rose from the steaming water and began to walk toward him. She knew exactly the picture she made, her golden body wet and faintly steaming in the cool air, air which at that moment caused goose bumps and other such things to harden on her skin. She saw and felt Sesshomaru look at her body and sensed his arousal. She would use that against him.

"Nothing, just curious..."

"About what?" He asked, his voice slightly rougher than usual. He was trying to control the beast inside him and had been succeeding until she decided to leave the spring.

Kagome ran her hand down his chest while looking at the ground coyly. "You." She brazenly looked into his eyes as she wrapped her hand around his wrist, which had been reaching over to touch her hip. "What causes a demon to wind himself up so tight? To hate humans so? Was it your mother being killed by mere demon exterminators?" Kagome waited for a reaction and received none. "Was it your betrothed breaking your contract and marrying a mere human?" Yet again no reaction. "Was it your own father mating a human and bringing weakness to the holy Tashio bloodline?" Still no reaction.

Kagome sighed and walked away. Perhaps he was too much of a tight ass to be a good mate. After all, Kagome liked to have fun. Even as she thought this, Sesshomaru was wallowing in his memories, his fist clenched as he remembered the sense of betrayals of every event. His mother kissing him good bye the last morning he'd saw her alive. Then, his betrothed coming to him to tell him that she'd fallen in love and couldn't mate him. And last, his father bringing home that human bitch and placing her in Sesshomaru's mother's rooms, clearing all his mother's belongings and replacing them, finding his mother's hair brush, still with strands of her hair, laying in the mud as servants dragged her things away.

How dare this miko attempt to rile him! He was Lord Sesshomaru! He did not give in to taunts! Even as he thought these things he was reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her to him and glaring into her face. "Why do you speak of such things?"

"Like I said, curiosity," Kagome practically spit in his face, startled that he had been able to touch her without warning. Kagome's senses always warned her before a demon came near her but they hadn't done anything when he had rushed across the short distance and touched her. Neither man nor demon was to touch her without permission.

Kagome concentrated on purifying the hand on her arm and caused Sesshomaru to jerk it back. He looked down in shock at the rapidly healing burns on his hand. "You burned me," he said incredulously.

"You touched me," she replied, and both were unaware of how much energy this argument was causing. The minor demons and animals had already started fleeing that part of the forest because of it and soon, the more powerful demons and animals would come to investigate, or more specifically, one demon by the name of Jakotsu. Having escaped from Kagura, who'd been distracted by searching for a feather to travel with, the feminine demon had been in the area scouting for Naraku. Underneath that quest, he'd beenhoping to find someone to toy with, whenthe energy spike nearby had garnered his attention. Sneaking through the forest, he came close enough to hear everything that Kagome and Sesshomaru had said.

"I will touch whomever I want, and no miko will stop me," Sesshomaru declared smugly, using his one arm to run his knuckles down the side of her face.

Kagome saw red and finally felt how loose she had spread her miko-ness. Drawing it back to her, she slammed it into Sesshomaru's well spread aura and caused him to wince as a large pain spread through his abdomen.

Sesshomaru felt the pain but ignored it after that first surprise. He called his aura back to him much the same way Kagome had and forced her power out, which seemed to surprise her. At the back lash of this, Kagome felt her energy deplete for a few precious seconds. During those few seconds, Sesshomaru back handed Kagome so hard that she flew into a tree nearby.

For minutes they stayed like that; Sesshomaru focusing on eliminating the remaining pain of her attack, and Kagome shocked at having been hit. Finally, Kagome rose and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Well, that was enlightening."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked testily, still cranky that she had gotten to him.

"You are more powerful than I give you credit for. No one else has ever forced me out, not even Naraku."

"You care because..." Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm considering you to be my mate. I hadn't thought you were good enough, but now I reconsider. If you had had your other arm, we might already be mated, but without it you're slightly weaker. Not nearly as pretty either. If I deem you worthy maybe I'll be able to do something about it. Can't have my mate being deformed..." Kagome trailed off in thought about how she would bring his arm back, not even noticing that Sesshomaru had turned an ugly shade of burgundy.

"Mate?" He asked quietly, to which she nodded. "Worthy?"

"Oh, yes. I'll have to observe you for a while, but I think you'll be pretty good for the job," Kagome chirped.

Sesshomaru rose himself up to his full height and stared down his nose at Kagome. "What makes you think you are worthy of me?"

Kagome laughed in his face. "Oh, god! That...(breath)...hurts! Geez...(breath)...don't make me laugh like that!"

Sesshomaru was growing steadily angrier. Every couple of seconds his eyes would flash red. Then, he calmed down. Something had occurred to him.

"Mates?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, her mind already on the task ahead of her.

Sesshomaru's arms shot out and dragged the still naked Kagome against him. "This means we will have to mate, human. I doubt your tender body could hold up under those strenuous conditions." He ran his claws down her backside and picked her up so that the few inches between their heights became nil and he was staring into her eyes. "Human bodies are weak," he taunted.

Kagome knew he was daring her and felt herself respond before she thought it out. "I can do anything a demon can do!"

Sesshomaru fastened his mouth to her's and pushed her against a tree. It was technically a kiss but looked more like a battle. They had their hands (or hand) fisted in the other's hair and looked to be about to eat each other. Kagome had wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru to hold herself up, and Sesshomaru had taken the opportunity to rub himself against her...well...intimately. Kagome felt her body respond and grow hot under his hands. Sesshomaru had thought to use this to get her to back off, but all it did was bring them daringly close to rutting like animals in the forest. He was not an animal and he would not act like one.

When they were finally out of breath, they released one another and tried to breathe again. Kagome smiled. "I guess that means we have chemistry." Inside her heart was still quaking. She hadn't been this hot since Bankotsu had slipped her some Ecstasy at her nineteenth birthday. That had been a wild night, and this incident had passed it in hotness even without pharmaceutical aid.

"Chemistry?" He asked, confused because it being the Feudal Age he'd never heard of such a thing.

Kagome smiled and called up the last bit of her courage. "Yeah," she swayed over and wrapped her hand around his...ahem...member, "it means your little demon likes me."

Sesshomaru removed her hand and felt slightly scandalized by her behavior. "I do not need a mate."

"I do not want one but we're both screwed by Naraku. I need power to defeat him and the only way to do it is to mate with a powerful demon. That's you. Of course, I can always kill you and absorb your power but I get more of it this way." Kagome smiled, then began to clothe herself in her discarded clothes. It took a little wriggling to get into the leather pants but it was worth it to see Sesshomaru watch all her movements with a hungry eye.

Sesshomaru thought on the situation and decided that she had a point. "We will see, miko. You wish to observe me and I wish to observe you. You don't know if I am worthy, and I don't know if you are. I never thought I would mate with a human, but you are particularly powerful, so I might make an exception. You're not a particularly alluring female, but you are somewhat attractive."

_Oh, so you want to trade insults?_ Kagome thought to herself and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"If you truly are serious about this, then you can join me as I search out the hanyou."

"Inuyasha? He's..."

"Wrong hanyou, miko. I'm speaking of Naraku."

"Well, that's all fine and good but we have another situation to deal with," Kagome stated. "A test if you will."

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow. "Test?"

"Yes. You rescue my ally, Suikotsu and I will be your mate. No conditions, no compromises, no problems. Let be honest, I don't like you. I don't want to mate you. I'd rather kill you, however, to destroy Naraku I need power and you've got it."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Where is this Suikotsu?"

Kagome smiled. "Stuck in the side of a mountain."

As Jakotsu memorized the things being said and pondered the possibilities one thought stuck out._ I think Naraku might want to know what Kagome has planned._


	6. Jakotsu Tattles to Daddy

As Sesshomaru and Kagome hammered out the details of just how they were going to travel to the mountain where Suikotsu was imprisoned (with the mountain being a good ways to the South, Suikotsu having been in Southern Japan when the portal sent him back)...well, to be accurate, Kagome was hammering the details, or rather at them. Sesshomaru was insisting she ride Ah-Un, and that the wild cat she'd adopted was not suitable, and that his mate ("Future!" she shouted at that) would not ride such a beast, and then she replied that if she becomes his mate she'll be riding a beast every night, and then...well...you get the picture.

Unfortunately, so did Naraku. Jakotsu had returned to his master immediately following listening to all of Sesshomaru and Kagome's conversation. Jakotsu was clever enough to realize that the new situation brewing between those two would be of interest to his master, who was nursing his wounds from the battle with Kagome in a small deserted (after he got there) town.

Jakotsu entered the large house that his master was laying in and went down to one knee. "Naraku, I have brought you news," Jakotsu began in his high, feminine voice, "of Kagome and what she plans."

"Continue."

"She has approached your enemy Sesshomaru and proposed an allegiance..."

"What kind of allegiance?"

"A mating."

"She wished to mate with the dog demon?" Naraku asked in a surprised voice. He was well-aware of Kagome's vow to not go into a relationship with another demon after Bankotsu.

"Yes, they are in fact executing the terms of their mating now."

"Explain."

"If Sesshomaru frees Suikotsu from the mountain he became trapped in during the transition from future to past then Kagome will mate him."

Naraku considered for a moment and decided on his plan. "Then we will just have to make it so that he cannot do that." Naraku nodded to Kanna (hiding in the shadows during this) and Jakotsu, signaling that they were to take care of it. They left to do his bidding and Naraku pondered the situation. Kagome had the jewel, would have a mate, and was a powerful miko in her own rite; she was a great enemy with many advantages. Maybe it was time to take some of those away.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome had compromised and finally got underway. Kagome rode Ah-Un, but kept her cat demon Nolla nearby. They had a half day's trip ahead of them and Kagome tried to make the best of it.

"Where'd you grow up?"

"In the west," he replied as if talking to an idiot. Kagome stuck out her tongue and made a face at Rin, who giggled long and hard from where she clutched at Ah-Un's neck(s) in front of Kagome.

"What was your mother like?"

"Female."

"You and Inuyasha's father? What was he like?"

"Lordly."

"Any other siblings beside Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Are you always such a close-mouthed ass?"

"Yes...what?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Did you just call me-..."

"Rin, are you secure enough? Wouldn't want you falling off..."

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

Just as Kagome started to turn back and start twenty questions again she noticed something. "Hey! Where's the toad?"

The toad, Jaken, was in fact running along below them having been left behind. He was swearing up a storm and breathing heavily through his mouth. Just as he thought he might just up and die again, the miko's damn cat swooped down and grabbed him between her jaws. By the time they were level with Ah-Un and Sesshomaru he had gotten enough breath back to yell at Kagome.

"Stupid wench! Ordering me ate did you? Think that getting rid of me will allow you to whore and steal my master's-...Eep!"

Sesshomaru had latched onto the toad's neck and shook him horribly. Kagome laughed at the sight, having been unperturbed by Jaken's screaming. "You will not speak to my mate that way. I am respected and she is as well."

Jaken nodded his understanding and was grateful when Sesshomaru threw him onto Ah-Un. "So sorry! So sorry master!"

"Apologize to her, not me."

"Sorry, my lady, so sorry."

"It's cool," Kagome laughed and turned to say something to Sesshomaru but suddenly he was too close, too big. He had come within inches of Kagome and as her mouth gaped at him he leaned in and brushed a kiss against her lips.

"See, miko? I already protect you. Know that I am the best mate for you."

"Implying that I am not the best one for you?" Kagome asked, thinking the question up out of nowhere.

"I am seeing more and more that you are in fact a good candidate for mate," Sesshomaru replied. He moved a little bit away but Kagome continued to catch him sneaking glances.

Kagome wasn't used to the feeling in her stomach. She was uncomfortable with the attraction. She was sure however that as soon as they had mated, for there was no doubt that he would free Suikotsu from the mountain, it would abate. He was entirely too delicious for long periods of time.

* * *

Okay, so yeah, short chappie, but most of you can't complain because you don't review to remind me to write, but for those of you who do...

miko of fire and ice: this is total Kag/Ses...I don't believe in Inu/Kag...it's not natural...

hermonine: thanks for the support...greatly appreciated

Silver-Winged-Angle: I do intend for it to go that way, because given what they going to be doing feelings usually develop...

Kogasgirl142: Glad you like the lustiness...more will come...

princessdance711: yeah, wow...you seem hyper...

destinyheart15: yeah, Fluffy versus mountain next...decided to throw a wrench into that deal so had to have a filler chapter...

Okay! So that's it for now...more chapters to come...oh, question...has anyone else noticed that Koga carries a sword but never uses it? It's just there. Totally noticed that a couple days ago.


	7. Who's Master Tashio?

As they grew nearer and nearer to the mountain where Suikotsu lay imprisoned, Kagome became more and more wary. Is this really what she wanted? Sure, Sesshomaru was a fox, but he was a demon! She didn't want to be racist, but dude, different species! Wait, would that make her a specist? A gene-iest? Oh, forget it.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru as he landed lightly next to her on the ground. They had finally arrived and were both opening their senses to find where he was imprisoned. As they did, their auras brushed against each other. Instead of clashing like before, they curled and mingled like two cats before settling down and continuing to search out Suikotsu.

Kagome didn't let on how surprised she was at her aura; it was only a sign that she was ready to make this commitment. That her body was ready for a mate, even if her heart and mind weren't.

Sesshomaru felt only a smug satisfaction at the interaction of their auras, she was ready to be taken and he was ready to do it. In more ways that one.

Even as they both looked at each other of the corner of their eyes, a loud howl went into the air. It was almost inhuman, but Kagome understood before Sesshomaru.

"It's Suikotsu!" Kagome explained as she bolted toward the howl. It had come from a rock face not far away. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru at her back and took comfort from it as she started to store her energy up. She had felt a small presence near Suikotsu that resembled that of Kanna and she wanted no part of Suikotsu lost to her.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked, nodding ahead to a bright light.

"I don't know," Kagome replied a bit put out; Sesshomaru was running a lot faster than her and would get there first. Before she could even complete the thought he had swept her into his arms and was carrying her with him at his high speed.

"Why are you..."

"You are obviously too slow to keep up."

"I could have caught up."

"And been too late...I sense things." Kagome thought at first he was talking about mystical things, like the future and her intentions, but then realized that he meant up ahead with Suikotsu. There were things there, things that Kagome could not identify without seeing or at least touching. Some miko senses or practices required a physical connection, but usually this only was used with the more powerful entities as it can be especially dangerous for the miko doing it. It put them into a position of vulnerability, both physically and mentally.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied, slightly perturbed by the fact that he could not identify the presence ahead. He did recognize Jakotsu's aura but the other larger presence was unknown to him. Familiar, but still unknown.

As they rushed toward Suikotsu and the battle ahead, even they had no idea of just how this event would affect them...of the ideas fate had for them...and just how devious Naraku was...

Sesshomaru set Kagome down and turned to finally look at the familiar but unknown aura in near the cliff, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

"Father?"

* * *

**Three Hours Ago**

"Kikyo? Are you sure you should be moving?"

"Inuyasha, I am made of clay, I do not feel sickness or illness like others. I am not weak. I was...shocked. Surprised. Not ill; now let me up," Kikyo explained as she tried to push the overbearing Inuyasha away from where he hovered over her in Kaede's hut.

"Kaede said you should rest."

"Kaede is my little sister, I don't have to listen to her," Kikyo replied as she finally made it to her feet. She began to walk to the door, but was once again cock-blocked by Inuyasha.

"I'm worried about you."

Kikyo knew how much it had taken him to say that and rested her hand briefly on his cheek before lashing at him with her powers and sending him flying out the door. "I can take care of myself."

"We're not sure of that, Lady Kikyo," Miroku, who had been outside playing with the idea of jumping Sango when the loud commotion had gotten his attention. "You were quite unwakeable last night. Almost like you were in a stupor."

"Yeah, _Lady_ Kikyo," Sango stressed the "lady" as she said it, making it clear that despite the new and improved Kagome she still supported her friend by hating Kikyo who she saw as an interloper in Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship (or at least she had been an interloper since said relationship is over).

"I have things to...Do you feel that?" Kikyo asked of the group, as a large presence came towards them. They all stood in readiness as the presence came closer and closer through the forest, but were greatly disappointed when the "large" presence turned out to be Kanna.

She stepped from the forest with her mirror reflecting the light of the morning sun. No, it wasn't the morning sun. It was the mirror's power and everyone was caught in it. They had been sent into trances, the kind that only Kanna could awaken them from. With some small signal from Kanna, Jakotsu stepped from the other side of the clearing and hurried towards Inuyasha.

"He's so cute! Look at these ears!" Jakotsu said in the "school-girl-crush" voice she always used with Inuyasha.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" Kanna asked in a surprisingly mature voice. It was deep to be coming from such a childlike body, but despite appearances this was no child.

"Oh, yeah! The bones!" Jakotsu pulled a small dagger from his pouch and slowly lowered it to Inuyasha's right eye. Inside was a small marble sized orb, in which the bones of Inuyasha's father, Master Tashio, rested. The dagger was specially made to be able to do this. Some sword maker that rode a three-eyed cow had delivered it an hour ago to Naraku, who had immediately sent Jakotsu and Kanna on this "mission".

"Got it!" Jakotsu said happily as the orb slid free of Inuyasha's eye and into the small pouch Jakotsu held ready. Naraku had said not to touch the orb, for it would draw in any who touched it. When Sesshomaru had entered it three years ago he'd broken the wards and left it wide open.

Jakotsu spared a long, slow kiss on Inuyasha before striding to where Kanna stood with her mirror at the ready. Kanna whispered the trance-breaker word before stepping into her mirror. Jakotsu followed, allowing herself one last glance at Inuyasha. He was very awake and mad.

"Goddamnit! Where'd they go?"

"I do not see them or sense them Inuyasha," Miroku replied.

"My eye hurts. Damn it, Kikyo, wait! There's no need to go speeding off."

"On the contrary, there's every need..."

* * *

"Father?" 

The large dog demon before them slowly began to shrink and become a humanoid figure until a large man resembling both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood before them. In his mouth was Sesshomaru's lost arm.

"My son," the demon stated in a very deep, growling voice. "Is this yours?" He asked, holding out Sesshy's arm as if it was everyday that a hundred year dead demon rose from his grave and appeared to his elder son.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied in a shaken voice (or at least as shaken as he can sound).

"Well, I slobbered a little, but it's good as new," Master Tashio explained as he threw the arm to his son, who accidentally dropped Tokijin in his attempt to grab the arm.

Master Tashio turned to Suikotsu and smiled. "Now, back to dinner."

* * *

Okay, so just got _Monkey Business _from the Black Eyed Peas, and yes...I do love it. 

Back to my loyal reviewers! Here's a little writer/reviewer repartee to keep you satisfied on a personal level...

Kogasgirl142: You crave no more! It is here and a new one coming up...

Shadow Miko: What the hell is a xova? Alright, back to the point...it's not that she's acting like an ass, it's that to Kagome that is what being strong is all about, (future storyline spoiler in 5...4...3...2...) but with Sesshomaru I'm feeling that she'll learn that she doesn't have to be a cold hearted bitch to be strong, it's okay to just be a girl sometimes.

royal blueKitsune: I don't read Rurouni Kenshin, but only because despite the couple of episodes I saw I can't really understand it. I liked the show, but I never watched it enough. So my story resembles someone else's? What do you think I could change so that it no longer does? (Don't want plagiarism accusations)

SesshiesPersonalPriestess: You found. You read. You loved. You reviewed. Yeah, that's the circle of life! I'm glad at least one person likes the Bankotsu/Kagome angle I threw in their. I got a few hate mails over that.

animefreak404112: Oh, you! I love you too!

Kimster4: Why are you going to abandon my story?

Special thanks to _lildevil0644, destinyheart15, hermonine, Sesshomaru's Miko,and Ruby27..._guys, I UPDATE OFTEN! So return and look and more than likely you'll find a new chappie.


	8. Saving Suikotsu

Okay, for those of you who've ever read any of my LOST or X-Men: Evo fanfics know that I like to give a soundtrack to my stories, and have the time they have nothing to do with the story. Well, this chapter is put to the music of the gypsy goddess Stevie Nicks herself, with "Stand Back". Haha! Just got the best hits and love it!

* * *

"Step away from him, dog boy!"

Master Tashio looked around in confusion before catching sight of the woman behind his son, who was still a bit shell-shocked. "Are you speaking to me?"

Kagome held up the bow and arrow in her hand and nodded. "That man is under my protection and I will not allow you to harm him."

Master Tashio laughed. "You think to stop me?"

"I don't think...I do." Kagome fired an arrow at the demon, singeing him and nearly hitting Suikotsu (who, by the way, was just fine, if you forgive the small bite marks on his abdomen).

"You shot at me!" Master Tashio asked incredulously. No woman had ever dared to attack him...he was MASTER OF THE WESTERN LANDS! You just DON'T DO THAT!

"Yep...and look, here I go again!" Kagome notched another arrow and fired. This time, however, he was ready and dodged the arrow.

"Huh, this is fun," Tashio murmured aloud as he weaved through the trees to come around to the back of her, hoping to catch her by surprise. Impossible to take a miko by surprise but of course he had no idea she was a miko.

Kagome threw a wave of purifying energy behind her and heard a surprised yelp. She'd hit him but he wouldn't stay down long. She needed to speak with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru! (God, you have long name) Sesshy!" Kagome yelled at the now kneeling demon. He had his long-lost arm cradled near him and was concentrating on it.

"It's...back."

"What?"

"My arm," Sesshomaru replied, he removed his right arm and showed Kagome that his left arm was reattaching itself to his shoulder.

"Eww..."

"It is demon."

"Huh?"

"When a demon loses an appendage, unless it is completely destroyed it will seek it's owner."

"Like my blood blades?"

"Yes. My arm seeks me," Sesshomaru said, sounding awed by the process. The muscles and bones had already attached and know the skin was tightening and bringing arm and shoulder into alignment. As Sesshomaru wiggled his newly returned fingers, Kagome felt slightly nauseous. This was truly a disgusting thing.

"Are you okay now?"

"I am better than okay. I am perfect."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"What?"

"Nothing. So you gonna help me with your pops? He's trying to kill me and Suikotsu."

"Why should I help you miko?" Sesshomaru grinned, revealing his sharp canines, and held out his new arm. "I am returned to full power."

"Excuse me?"

"I no longer need you, but you need me. What do you propose?"

"Propose? Let's get this straight, Sesshomaru; I am..."

"No longer in the best position. I am in control of the situation and I will set the conditions. We will still mate, but you will defer to me. I will decide what we do and when. You will be wife in the manner I choose. I will be in charge of our relationship...and you will discontinue the one with Bankotsu."

Kagome stared at him uncomprehending. "Wha-..."

Sesshomaru stepped close and turned his face into her hair, breathing deep. "I can smell him on you. It is as strong as if he were inside you yesterday. This will not continue." Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's arms and drew her tight to him, looking into her eyes. "You are mine and no other man shall have you. The deal is sealed; we will mate at the next full moon."

For the first time since arriving back in the Feudal Era, Kagome felt fear. Why was this dog demon so suddenly possessive? He'd gone from uncaring one moment and greedy and needy the second. Kagome struggled out of his grasp and decided to ignore this new development (for now). They had to deal with a resurrected demon first.

"We are nothing if your goddamned father kills us!" Kagome pointed to behind her, but Master Tashio wasn't there any longer. She threw open her senses and barely had time to push Sesshomaru out of the way before Tashio landed right in front of her.

"Such delectable meat...and I'm so hungry!" Tashio ground his teeth. He pulled Kagome close by her hair and scented her neck, then grinned in the same manner of his son.

He had no time to take up the unspoken threat of eating however. Sesshomaru hit him at that moment in full ram mode and knocked him away. "Hands off my mate."

"Mate? My son has mated? To a human!" Tashio roared with laughter and sought a way to properly express how funny this was. "That's...that's...it's...hahaha..."

"Dude, he's laughing at you..." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, who was not taking the situation well.

Sesshomaru grasped Tenseiga where it lay against his hip and unsheathed it. Then swinging it he sent a wave of healing energy to where Master Tashio stood laughing. You see, Sesshomaru believes that his father is just another of Naraku's clay dirt and water creations, a person brought back but not truly alive. If that had been the case, Tashio would have been destroyed if that had been the case, but Tashio had been resurrected using something other than that process. Even Kagome was surprised when nothing happened to Tashio.

He had stopped laughing. "You attack me? My son?"

"Yes."

Tashio bowed his head for one moment before shifting into a defensive stance. "So be it."

Sesshomaru and Tashio rushed each other, bringing their swords together in a clash of steel and other magics. They rebounded off each other and charged again. Kagome took advantage of their distraction to see how Suikotsu was doing.

"Suikotsu," she whispered fervently as she kneeled by her entombed friend.

The small man, no longer fully the warrior he had been as Suikotsu, looked at Kagome from beneath his ink black hair and grinned. "I'm a little tired...and hungry..."

"When we get you free, we'll take care of that." Kagome studied the cliff and spared a glance to the fighting dogs behind her. They had lost their swords and were fighting hand to hand. Soon they would change to their real demon form and then every thing in the area would be destroyed, including her and Suikotsu. Dogs were notorious for not caring about anyone or anything else when they went all demony.

Kagome placed her hands on the stones around Suikotsu and began to push her energy into it. She could not cause the cliff to explode for that would surely kill Suikotsu as well, but she did have a plan that might work. Sesshomaru was no help to her at the moment so she would have to rely on herself, as usual.

Underneath her hands the wall began to waver and loosen its substance. The wall began to dissipate around Suikotsu and slowly he slid through the gaseous wall and onto the grass just outside the cliff. Kagome released the hold she had on the wall and too sank to the ground. That had taken a lot of her energy and she could feel herself sinking into sleep. Just as the last of her energy sapped out of her she whispered, "Sesshomaru."

Her last sight was of a large white dog coming towards her.

The sight of his intended mate falling unconscious woke Sesshomaru from the almost trance-like blood heat in him. Blood-heats were rare for upper level demons, unlike regular heats. A heat for a demon was an uncontrollable urge to do something, usually being to mate. Rarely, however, a blood heat would take over and cause the demon it affected to seek to spill blood, anyone's blood for any amount of time. It was one of the worst things that could happen to a demon, often causing said demon to massacre families, sometimes his own, and many towns. It has even been seen that a demon decimate an entire country.

Kagome had whispered his name and dragged his attention from where he had grasped his father neck with his teeth. Shaking his head fiercely he tossed his father far into the trees. Then, walking to her fallen body, he transferred his body from his true form to his human form. Sesshomaru kneeled by her body and gently swept her long braid off her face. He lifted her into his arms and started to carry her away, only thinking of her safety when another scent reached him.

Suikotsu was out of the cliff and too unconscious. Sesshomaru's first thought was that he had failed, and Kagome would not be his mate. Then another thought came to him, she was unconscious and would never know that Suikotsu had survived. For all she knew he could have died and in her grief she would reach for him, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and considered covering Suikotsu in poison and doing exactly that when he realized that he didn't want Kagome by treacherous means. He wanted her to want him back and not because he'd tricked her. Sesshomaru...cared...for her. Creepy.

* * *

_Special thanks to Hermonine, Angel-Assain, royal blueKitsune, Sesshomaru's Miko, and Kagome of the Western Lands for reviewing and loving my story!_

Destinyheart15: Yeah, Fluffy's dad. Wasn't expecting it were you? Yeah, I like throwing twists in there. And yeah, Bankotsu is sexy. That's why I made him have a relationship with Kagome. Cause she's sexy too. In a purely platonic way. Eww, not the big metal one! EWW!

Kogasgirl142: AH! Another BEP fan...I'm so happy...I love _Union_, and _Pump It_, but I really love _My Style, Bebot, Ba Bump_, and _Audio Delite_...yeah, I love the whole damn CD.I also love _My Humps_...cause it's naughty.

Bizzet: Yeah baby! A nine...A NINE!

I'm actually really sick right now. Can't keep anything down, including water. Fever, cough, head ache...you guys are lucky you have this chapter...Okay, so yeah! Chapter 8...it's good. Keep reading and reviewing...next chapter...a little more R& R...if anyone knows what that means...


	9. Sesshomaru's Miko

This chapter is dedicated to my loyal fan, Sesshomaru's Miko...for being concerned about my health.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she was lying on a pile of soft furs, and felt the presence of a demon nearby. She knew who the demon was, but still had no idea where she was. Sesshomaru didn't own a home did he? And if he did why was he always traveling? 

Kagome turned her head away from the furs and asked that very question. "Yo, do you have a home?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, startled that she had awoken without him noticing. He was across the room, sitting at a table with Rin, who was struggling to learn to read.

Kagome turned over and looked at him from where she lay. It had gotten dark outside and they only had firelight to illuminate the room. "A home...do you have one?"

"Of course. My father left me his estate and that included several properties as I am the eldest son."

"Why are you never there? You're always...elsewhere, traveling, picking fights, intimidating people, et cetera, et cetera."

"I have not been there in many years. First, because I was searching for Tetsiega, and then because I had other things I had to deal with, Naraku, Inuyasha, you," Sesshomaru offered a small smile for Rin, who after the long day was barely awake. She was nodding off on his lap and he picked her up to take her to her bed, which was really just Ah-Un curled up in a corner.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You didn't answer my question, why did you do all these things? You could have done plenty of them from your home, but you didn't."

Sesshomaru brooded for a moment before answering. "Bad memories. There are a lot of bad memories in that place. After father died, I felt no need to return."

"Oh. I can understand that," Kagome gave him a slow smile, and she seemed so...vulnerable to him in that moment that he bent down and gave her a soft kiss. As he leaned back, her grin became a full blown smile.

"What was that for?"

"You make me think. I find most humans to be tedious and un-intelligent. You surprise me."

"So you kiss me?" Kagome asked, highly amused. She turned onto her side and burrowed into the warm covers. They were quite comfortable.

"I feel the urge to kiss you all the time...you draw me."

That caused Kagome to remember something and she sat up reluctantly. "Come here, sit."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "You order me?"

Kagome knew she would get nowhere that way. "No, I ask you."

Sesshomaru acquiesced and sat close to her as she gestured. He was only mildly amused when she began to relieve him of his shirt.

"Anxious to mate already?"

"No, but do you remember during the fight, your possessiveness?" Kagome asked as she began to examine his returned left arm.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, remembering how startling it had been. That feeling of possessiveness had been tainted with evil and had spurred him to doing things he'd never had done before, like attack his father. Sesshomaru, though he'd never admit it, had feared his father, this large, unreachable figure of his childhood. In adulthood, seeing the immovable figure stooping to love a human and to play with Inuyasha had caused him great envy, though like I said, never admit it.

"It has something to do with your arm. Naraku did something," Kagome explained as she finally found what she sought. "This will hurt."

"You worry for me?"

"I worry for everyone. I'm only human." Kagome inserted her mental probes into the shoulder joint and found the small charm inside. It was a blood charm, causing the person it was placed upon to react violently to any conflict. Depending on what the reaction was of the other person, the battle could turn to blood or lust. If Sesshomaru had argued with her after replacing his arm, they would have fought, because she would not have backed down. There was the highest chance one of them would have died, which was definitely Naraku's plan. However, he took great risk in using this charm. If Kagome had backed down, showing weakness, then Sesshomaru would have felt the need to assert his power over her by mating. It was luck of the draw that Naraku had known she would never back down to Sesshomaru...she wasn't made like that.

Kagome drew the charm out using her powers and showed the small, pebble like charm to Sesshomaru. "See, a charm."

Sesshomaru grasped her hand and studied it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, blood charm."

Sesshomaru threw the charm into the fire, but stayed seated near Kagome. When he spoke it was quiet. "I did not meet the terms of our agreement."

"So we will not mate?" Kagome asked, keeping her thoughts on the subject neutral in her voice.

"I now believe it to be a good idea, but..."

"We will set new terms. You and I, I feel are meant to be, in a way. It is obvious the fates are trying to keep us apart."

"So you would defy them?"

"No, I would rebel against everything people or things tell me I should do. No one tells me what I can do. I am my own person, Sesshomaru, realize it. I am not a thing to be ordered and never will be."

"I respect that. That you think for yourself, but as my mate..."

"I will know when and when not to obey, Sesshomaru. After three years of living with demons alone, I know demon code."

Sesshomaru finally looked at Kagome, his eyes seeming to burn with intent. "Good." He kissed her again, not soft but not hard. It was exploring, and as Kagome felt herself respond, he pulled away.

"We leave early, get some rest."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow, I go home."

"Home?"

"It's where my father is heading."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru rubbed his hand against his still bare chest. "I can feel him."

* * *

Outside, Suikotsu heard every word. He still could not believe that Bankotsu would allow her to mate someone else, but that was his brother's decision. Suikotsu settled down on the ground, and pulled out the small pill case in his pocket. Inside was the medication the doctors of the future had given him to help with what they called his "split-personality". With these, he was both the doctor and the warrior. He was both good and bad. He was truly human. He would serve Kagome loyally for the rest of his days, based solely on that. 

As Suikotsu pulled out a small notebook and a pen, the stars overhead twinkled like they never did when he had been home, in his bed, in the future. He could not stay here. He no longer belonged here. He could never exist in the past again. It didn't fit him any longer. As he tried to explain his feelings in a letter to Kagome, Sesshomaru left the hut and headed straight to him.

"We leave in the morning, early. At dawn."

"You will leave without me," Suikotsu replied as he signed his name to the letter.

"Kagome wishes you to come."

"She'll understand. Give her this for me?"

"You ask me a favor?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing the paper Suikotsu handed to him with disdain. He did not like this man, with a scent kin to that that coated Kagome.

"No, I ask you to do a favor for her. I am leaving, and this will ease her mind about it."

Sesshomaru took the note and held it stiffly at his side. He nodded at the man and started to leave.

"She will love you." Suikotsu said to his back, causing Sesshomaru to turn in question. "Kagome. She will love you. She will not be able to help it. But like demons, she loves wholly. It will hurt her. You will hurt her."

"I do not seek to harm her."

"But you will. She is fragile, even for a human. She doesn't show it, but its there, underneath the steel. I care for her, and so do others. She's lost a lot of people, her father when she was young, her mother just a few years ago. Here, in this time, you will be all she has. She won't allow herself to be surrounded by humans or others who chance harm. She worries, and she pines. Until this is finished, she will not be near another of our kind willingly. For all my humanity, I am a demon. Look around her...see any human allies? No, and she will not have them. They die easily."

"What has this to do with me?"

"You care for her. You can't help it. But before you mate with her, get to know her. She'll appreciate it. And later, so will you. You will be together for a long time."

"Finished?"

"Yes," Suikotsu smiled.

Sesshomaru turned away and returned to the hut, thinking over everything that Suikotsu had said, for it was all true. And it gave Sesshomaru some things to think about.

* * *

Alright, so now for some writer/reviewer love! 

Bizzet: Baby! I wasn't being sarcastic, I was being completely serious. I'm happy, you like me. Not many people like my stories. Especially in Harry Potter...picky bastards...

Destinyheart15: Dude, totally long name...they would make a good couple, but that is in the past...I'm planning a little something for Bankotsu...look out...

royal blueKitsune: Geez, Bizzet gets it. It's creepy, Sesshomaru having feelings...NO RESPECT! None. If my pop was attacking my bitch, he's going down. Oh, and dude! You reviewed like ten seconds after I put the new chapter up...that was awesome...like, truly awesome.

kiraracutie4: Hope you like the "intimate" feeling in this chapter.

_OKAY!_ _Special thanks to my reviewers Azera-v, hermonine, Darkmoonfang, M1HZxC0NTAG10US (haha, had to copy and paste that), Kogasgirl142, and Sesshomaru's Miko (its okay, totally over the whole ill thing). In the words of Cartman_..."I love you guys."


	10. The Mating Dance

Okay, so yeah...this is dedicated to me...eighteenth birthday today...partying at my friends...yeah...So this is set to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls for no reason, except that this is what I'm listening to right now.

* * *

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru eerily. "What do you mean gone?"

"Will I always have to repeat myself with you?"

"Yes."

"Suikotsu has left."

"Just left...no word or nothin'?" Kagome asked, unwilling to let Sesshy know that she was upset.

"He left a note," Sesshy held out the note given to him by Suikotsu and had it snatched in a second.

"Go away," Kagome told him, already reading the letter.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_You have chosen well in your mate. I can give you that. I cannot give you my time or my claws however. You know I cannot fight in this battle. I gave that up years ago. I will not shed blood again, not even for you. Go into battle with Sesshomaru, and fight well. He is good, in his heart. He will not steer you wrong._

_Give Bankotsu my love and tell him that I will send for news from the inn in the small town where we grew up. I am going home for a while. Be careful, little sister, and be wary...sometimes small problems bring big solutions, and sometimes the other way. Watch out for baboon...he watches._

_Love,_

_Suikotsu_

Baboon watches? What did he...oh, so Naraku sent his spies after them? He was in for a surprise. Kagome would not tolerate spying, it was too much like cheating at a game, when one player is in the advantage and the other is not.

Kagome turned to go outside, to seek out the spies, but the second she turned she bumped into Sesshomaru. "Geez, back off will ya?"

"You ordered me."

"No, I asked you to back off."

"You told me to go away," Sesshomaru explained, an inexplicable light coming to his eyes.

"Oh, before the letter? Yeah, I'm bossy, get over it." Kagome started to go around him but her way was blocked. "Sesshomaru."

"We must be clear here...I am boss," Sesshomaru started, "of you. I am mate."

"And I am irate, so get out of my way."

Sesshomaru started to hunch over Kagome, seeking to intimidate her but she turned her head and gritted her teeth. "You don't scare me."

Sesshomaru moved quickly, seizing her neck and biting not-so-gently at the same time. She was released in seconds but she gaped at him for a good minute. "You bit me."

Sesshomaru felt himself calm as the welts of his teeth in her skin darkened and rose up. Her defying him was not a good thing, it made him do things he would normally never do. He didn't want to hurt her, but she damn well was going to have to learn. "We leave now."

"To your...home?" Kagome said, following with her head bowed a little, no idea that she was giving the perfect form of submission. It was instinctive for her, after living with demons for a while.

"Yes, but we have another place to go first."

"How long will our excursion be? We cannot let your father get that far ahead of us. There's no telling what he'll do," Kagome lectured. Sesshomaru lifted her and sat her on Nolla's back before joining her on the cat's back. He gestured to Ah-Un across the clearing around the hut and together they all took to the air. Ah-Un was heading to the West, to a small shelter some miles from Sesshomaru's childhood home. Rin would safe there until this was resolved. He and Kagome were headed West as well, but they would be stopping somewhere else for the rest of the day and night...they would be settling this thing a little early, if you get my drift?

They flew through the air for a while and soon Kagome became chilled. She was leaning back against Sesshomaru behind her and he felt her shudder. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, allowing his demon temperature to warm her and at the same time wrapping his scent around her. He did not want any demons coming near and smelling her, that would draw attention which they definitely didn't want.

Soon after, Ah-Un veered away into a different area and Sesshomaru and Kagome were alone (for the most part). Naraku's poisonous insects followed below, camouflaging themselves in the wooded area.

"You're taking us to a priestess right?"

"How did you know?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised that she had surmised his intentions.

"You are being entirely too serious and we're not heading to your home."

"How do you know where my home is?"

"I can sense the left over youkai presence. It is often a sign of a long-time demon dwelling."

"Yes, we are heading to a priestess. We will get this done and defeat my father and then Naraku."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Kagome asked, amused.

"Not yet."

"Oh, that was bad," Kagome giggled. She was wary of the night ahead and wary of Sesshomaru, but he was right. They could not afford to wait another two weeks before mating. It was too long and their enemies too great. That was the reason for the priestess. Normally, the mating would happen on the full moon, when auras were most open and susceptible to joining. In order to gain the most power from a joining this was when it was done, and usually alone. Because they were not allowed the luxury of waiting, Kagome and Sesshomaru would use a priestess to open their auras in order to mate. It was the only way.

The priestess would perform the charm and then leave them to it...to do it that is. Sesshomaru pointed to a distant spot and Kagome mentally instructed Nolla to take them down. As the cat demon alit on the grassy spot, a small, raven haired woman stepped out.

"Can I help ye?" The woman asked, reminding Kagome of Kaede, who had much the same accent.

"We wish to mate," Sesshomaru proclaimed. Kagome had the grace to blush.

"Need help then?" The woman asked, coming off slightly slow before Kagome realized that the woman was looking at Sesshomaru's package with interest.

"Oh, no! We're good in that department," Kagome stammered as she maneuvered herself in front of Sesshomaru, blocking the avaricious woman from his sight.

"Oh! You wish a true mating?" The woman asked, then gestured for them to come in.

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed her in and sat where she told them. "Just give me a moment to get the ingredients ready...how will ye be paying?"

Sesshomaru removed a pouch from his waist and tossed it on the small, nearby table with a loud metallic clunk. "Gold."

"Good, good..." The woman was stirring something in her pestle and after ten minutes she came close. "Are ye sure about this? This is a permanent thing."

"Just do it," Kagome told the nosy woman.

The woman shrugged and instructed them of what she was going to do. They nodded and held out their right wrists (both being right handed). The priestess was first going to bleed them through small cuts on their prominent hand, then using herbs she would put on the cuts, their auras would open. Small wards would have to be placed on both of them to keep their openness from attracting other demons and that would take longest. This required the two to keep from touching each other and with the state of their auras it would be difficult she informed them happily.

The priestess drew her dagger and lashed out quickly. Small cuts appeared in the exact same place on both Sesshomaru's and Kagome's wrists. Working quickly the priestess chanted in a small voice as she pressed stinging herbs into the cuts. Kagome let out a small keening sound as the herbs began to take effect, causing her senses to amplify everything. She could sense everything, from Sesshomaru across from her, to the little bugs outside. Kagome heard pounding and realized it was her heart. Why was everything so big and loud?

Sesshomaru was feeling much of the same but on a physical level. He could feel the immense heat of Kagome next to him, the roughness of the floor beneath him, and the slight breeze coming through a crack in the wall. He could hear the slow beat of the priestess's heart, the slight pants of Kagome next to him, and the coo of a bird outside. Contrary to Kagome, this did not seek too overwhelm him. He reveled in the jolt to his system, enjoying the power flowing in the air.

The priestess stifled a laugh at the couple's reaction and spoke softly, knowing what they were going through. "I am placing the wards now..."

She rose and started to move her hands over Kagome but apparently this startled Kagome, who jumped and moved closer to Sesshomaru. She had her hands to her ears and was wincing horribly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I'm afraid it's affecting her more than usual...she's a more powerful miko than usual, yes?" The priestess asked as she continued the wards.

"So this is hurting her?" Sesshomaru asked concerned as he lightly placed his hands over Kagome's ears. She opened her eyes and looked at him as tears started to fall.

_It hurts, Sesshomaru. Make it stop.  
_

"She said stop priestess!" Sesshomaru said softly yet firmly as the woman continued the wards.

"I heard nothing," she replied, curious as to what he was talking about.

"She said clearly that she was hurting and wants to stop," Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth.

_She can't hear me._

"Why?"

_I am here...Sesshy, the noise!_ Kagome brushed her lips against Sesshomaru's forehead as she sobbed these words in his mind. Then sighing, as the pain was lessening, she snuggled into his lap.

"She can speak into my mind?"

The priestess finished the last ward and stepped away. "It's never happened before, but I've never worked with two such powerful beings."

"Will she be able to do this forever if we mate?"

"I do not know," the priestess replied, gathering her things. "It's time for you to mate; I suggest you go somewhere more private?"

Sesshomaru gathered the tired Kagome in his arms and nodded. He wordlessly carried Kagome to the small bedroom just off the main room as the priestess gathered a few things and decided to visit her male "friend" in the village. Something told her these two would need the whole night.

* * *

Okay, so yeah! MATING! FUN! I think we can guess what the next chapter is going to be like, so you are warned! The waiting is going up to "M" but not going to have a lemon so to say. I want the scene to be...gentle and soft and sweet. So yeah, there's your peek! Back to the fun reviewership here...

Destinyheart15: Not really, Inuyasha doesn't matter to the story so I wasn't planning on it...wasn't really planning for him to be in it much at all...but maybe...HAHA! You've given me an idea! And you'll know when it's in play because I'll dedicate that chapter to you!

royal blueKitsune: Gosh, it's late there...where the hell are you? It's like noon here and midnight where you are...wait, I should be able to figure this out...nope, too lazy. I'm not sick anymore, but I was when writing the last chapter. I had this horrible two day virus that is now stretching into the fifth day. So, it's cool!

_Thanks to Hermonine, Kogasgirl142, and Kari Konoko for reviewing_...and the rest of you who don't review SUCK! I'm not gonna update until I get like twenty reviews...okay, I am so not holding to that threat...but pretend I am...


	11. The Mating Act

The soundtrack to this chapter and a must-hear is Coldplay's X & Y, the CD, but the song you must listen to while reading this chapter is the title track X & Y...it fits the chapter perfectly!

* * *

Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the pile of furs and stooped to look into her face. Her eyelids drooped and she shifted a little so that she could still see him. He looked weary and suddenly Kagome was just aware of how much older he was. She was a relative pup compared to the centuries he'd lived. He looked so alone sitting there that Kagome could not stop herself from caressing his cheek. He flinched slightly before turning into her hand.

"Are you tired?" He asked, as he grasped her hand and began to softly sniff her wrist.

"Not really, more worn than anything."

"Would you like a bath?" Sesshomaru referred to the large tub behind him, already filled with hot water. The priestess had been about to enjoy a long bath when they'd arrived.

"Yeah, that would be good." Kagome stood with his help and stared when he began to disrobe. She tried her best not to look too scared; it wasn't as if she hadn't done this before. She had...with Bankotsu...twice. Then the whole Naraku thing and she hadn't had the heart to consummate with anyone else.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was frightened and automatically sought to soothe her. He stepped close, basically unaware of his nudity as only demons can be, and lay his hand on her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then both cheeks. Finally he kissed her lips and Kagome unwillingly felt her body respond. It arched up to him, allowing him to fully wrap her in his arms.

While Kagome was blissfully unaware, Sesshomaru undid the buttons on her pants and started to pull her shirt over her head. Unfortunately this required the kiss to end and that would mean awareness on her part. Best to make it quick.

Sesshomaru whipped her shirt over her head and started to pull her back, but the removal had startled her and she jumped back. "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru pulled her close and just held her close. Her heart was beating frantically and he wasn't sure that was healthy for a human. She panted slightly and meekly tried to free herself. There wasn't anywhere to go however so she eventually calmed down.

_I'm frightened._

"I know. I will not hurt you."

_Promise?_

"Yes. I promise. I would never do anything to hurt you," Sesshomaru held her tighter then slowly released her. She just stood there for a moment, her arms crossed, hiding her breasts from him, before slowly pushing down and stepping out of her pants. She was now as naked as Sesshomaru. She had mentally prepared herself for what was to come next.

Sesshomaru did not ask her to mate right then and there however. Instead he picked her up and carried her to the large tub, stepped in and slowly sank into the water with her. He gritted his teeth at the slightly too hot water and felt a grain of satisfaction when Kagome did the same.

"It's hot in here."

"It is meant to be."

"Why are we bathing Sesshomaru?"

"I seek to rid your body of all other scents before putting mine on you?"

"Is that all?"

"You are skittish, I seek to calm you," Sesshomaru said softly as Kagome began to melt and relax against his chest. She made idle designs on his leg where it was raised out of the water to accommodate her cradling.

The heat from the bath lulled both into a false sense of camaraderie and they both began to feel...things...Kagome smiled a little as Sesshomaru idly used a sponge to soap her back. She had sat up in the water on top of him and from where he leaned back he used his long limbs to wash her body. She held up her hair and felt the cold air cause her body to break out in goose bumps and tighten.

"What are these?"

"Goose bumps. You...er...humans get them when they get cold. Do demons have them?"

"No, we do not get cold." Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck, where an abundance of "goose bumps" were raising. Kagome stiffened a little before moaning a little. Sesshomaru smiled as she did so, knowing that her resistance to him was little more than words now. She wanted him as he wanted her.

Sesshomaru soaped Kagome's hair and instructed her to lean back. As she rested her head in the water, just above his stomach, she looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling. She was enjoying herself. Sesshomaru carefully ran his hands through her hair removing all the suds. Kagome laughed as one such sud flew up and popped on Sesshomaru's nose. He sneezed and Kagome laughed harder.

Sesshomaru leaned back as Kagome slid up his body and into his arms. He pulled her close so that their heads were side by side, and he could look into her eyes. Then he slid his hand up her ribcage and caressed the underside of her breast. She stopped laughing and her eyes darkened. She slowly leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru, wrapping her arm around his neck and bringing him closer. As he continued to caress her with one hand, the other slid down and tested her readiness. Let's just say the water wasn't the only thing wet. Kagome arched into his hand and Sesshomaru had the briefest glimpse of the passion hidden in this woman before she pushed his hand away.

Kagome turned in the water and straddled Sesshomaru. They stared at each other for a minute before moving again. He didn't want to pressure her, and she didn't want to provoke him too much. She didn't want him losing control like some demons did during mating.

Kagome slowly touched Sesshomaru's chest and smiled when he mimicked her movement. She leaned down and kissed his chin, and he did the same with her. Kagome wrapped her hand around a strand of her hair and gently pulled. This he did not mimic, but instead looked at her oddly. She tugged again and he tugged back.

She laughed. "Mine?"

Sesshomaru understood what she wanted. "Yours. I am yours."

"Good," Kagome said, serious in a second. She leaned over and kissed him, not gently, not softly. It was a solid, deep kiss that caused Sesshomaru's toes to curl. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her close, enabling their entire bodies to touch. They did not stop kissing when Kagome began to caress him, nor did they stop when Sesshomaru began to rub himself against her.

Kagome finally leaned back and smiled. Then, rising above him, she lowered herself to him and began to move. As Sesshomaru watched the beautiful miko ride him, he felt the first stirrings of an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time...love. He could very well love this woman, and give his own life for her's. When had that happened?

Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't think at all. She was concentrating on the sensations of the act, not the emotions. She could feel the waves of the water mimic the pleasure inside her and unconsciously she raised her arms above her head as she began to move faster.

Sesshomaru gripped her hips and watched her pump through half-closed eyes. He panted slightly as he felt himself begin to lose control. She was like a goddess above him, moving with grace and completely shaking the foundations of his life. As they both began to soar to that great top, Sesshomaru felt his control snap. He lifted himself and Kagome out of the tub and over the side.

Once on the floor, they rolled until Sesshomaru was the one on top. Kagome, surprised but not overly so, braced her hands against his chest to keep his from crushing her in the movement. When they finally had regained some sense of equilibrium, Sesshomaru began to move inside her. Now he was in control and the rhythm was a lot faster than the one Kagome had used. Kagome felt herself began to climb to an orgasm again and listened as Sesshomaru began to pant above her.

Sesshomaru leaned down and nipped at Kagome's neck, causing her eyes to jump open. "Mine."

Kagome nodded as much as she could pressed against the floor. "Yours."

Sesshomaru gave a particularly deep thrust and smiled evilly when Kagome gasped. "Mine."

"Yours."

Sesshomaru sensed that she was about to "finish" and did what all demons did at the time of climax; he marked. He swooped down and bit into Kagome's neck, not a little nip, but a full on bite that caused the already sensitive Kagome to scream and come. Sesshomaru kept pumping until he too came, spurring Kagome into a second orgasm as well.

As Kagome began to slowly fall, Sesshomaru rolled to keep his weight from hurting her. He pulled her close and felt when the goose bumps began to raise on her skin. Reaching over he pulled one of the many furs around them.

"Wow...that was nice."

"You sound surprised."

"Well, with Bankotsu," Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her at the mention of her one former lover, "it was painful the first time, and quick the second. This was...different."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I try."

"You succeed."

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. "Did I hurt you? My size is somewhat daunting."

"You stretched me a little, but it felt good." Sesshomaru smiled and relaxed into self-contentment. "Don't get all egotistical." Kagome laughed as she lightly punched him on the arm. "So are we...good?"

"We are mated."

_Didn't expect it to feel like this._

"Like what?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't expect it to feel like what?"

"I didn't say anything," Kagome replied sitting up.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before explaining. "During the mating ceremony and the aura opening rite, you were speaking to me mentally. I didn't know if it was permanent." Sesshomaru pulled the tired Kagome back down to him before she could get up and pace this idea out of her system. "We will deal with it later."

"I could always speak to lesser demons with my mind, but never higher ones."

"Our mating has made you more powerful Kagome; this has to do with that. But we must sleep."

Kagome snuggled into his warmth. "We battle tomorrow, right?"

Sesshomaru brushed a kiss over the top of Kagome's hair. "Yes...we battle."

* * *

Okay, so just bought Coldplay's X & Y. As if you couldn't tell right? It's great! I recommend it to everyone...

Okay, so to my reviewers...yes, I didn't wait for twenty reviews...couldn't stop myself...

royal blueKitsune: You weren't the first person to review last chapter...losing your touch...Romania? Is that a real country? Know any cute vampires? (Sorry, couldn't help myself) Are you a gypsy? That would BE AWESOME!

Shel: Well, not really a lemon...don't know what to call it...what the hell is a lemon?

NekoYasha101: Is that a good thing or bad? I didn't want this to be like the other FFs on here...I wanted it to go my way! My way or the highway!

Brittany: What do you mean weird? I didn't think it was weird...is my story weird? Is that a good thing?

Kogasgirl142: See, not really a lemon...WHAT THE HELL IS A LEMON!

_Special thanks to SubaruWings, Angel-Assain, SexySesshomaru52, and daegogurl619 for reviewing_...yeah...not many reviews but I'm on the story alert list of like thirty people so people must like it...


	12. The Aftermath

Okay, so I'm gonna split from my usual style of writing here and go into first person points of view, which I feel will better help us get a grip on Kagome and Sesshomaru's exact feelings after the big "M". Short little explanation for what comes next. And also, I'm hoping with this chapter that I'll get back into my humor thing that I pretty much abandoned the last few chapters.

* * *

It's hard to describe what I feel in these first moments of waking. All I can really tell you is that I was _aware_. I could feel every bone and muscle in my body like never before. I could feel the air moving on my naked flesh, and the slight chill warning of a coming storm.

I move my arm and see that the fire had almost burned out but left an almost imperceptible light in the room. With that I turn to study my...mate. He is on his side, cradling my head into the small nook in his shoulder. One of his legs is wrapped protectively or possessively (depending on how you see it) around mine. He is asleep still, and in sleep appears almost human. His white/silver hair lies over half his face, concealing most of his beauty (for he is beautiful, not handsome) from me. I use my still asleep hand to flip it over his shoulder. He stirs and turns over onto his back, releasing me and at the same time pulling me closer.

I close my eyes and briefly savor the feelings inside me. I yearn for his touch and am rewarded with a brief movement of his hand down my arm. Even practically unconscious he feels my urges, a side effect of the mating. I shudder at the word. Mating. It sounds so barbaric and primal. At the same time, it sounds comforting.

I am now mated to this...man? Beast? Demon? What do I call him? He is a demon, but is human in appearance. He is civilized but has animalistic qualities. Do I introduce him to others as "my mate" or "my lord"? Hell no to the latter, and maybe to the first. I call no one "my lord", for no one is. I am my own lord, damn it!

Beside me, Sesshomaru stirs in his sleep, feeling my indignancy at the thought of calling him "my lord." Just thinking of having to call him that brings up images of India, and women wrapped in volumes of clothe, seeing only their eyes staring out of the cover of TIME as I walk through the market.

I will never be that, no matter what the needs of my mate. I cannot allow that much control over myself to any person. I will not allow it, and Sesshomaru, no matter how I care, will not be given it. I...

Wait, care? I care for him? When did this happen? Oh, wait. I remember now. I have always cared for him haven't I? Three years in the future had caused me to forget it, but not completely. I care for Sesshomaru, and Rin, and Inuyasha, and...

Inuyasha. I seem to feel regret in my actions towards him. Should I? Should I apologize for having gotten up the cojones to get in his former lover's face and tell her to back off? Something I should have done years ago? No. I shouldn't. And I won't. I do think that I should, however, apologize for being so hard on him and the others. It's not their fault they're weak. Really.

Damn, mated for one day and I'm already getting soft.

* * *

My mate is deep in thought, and doesn't notice that I've awakened. I cocked my head to the side and watch as her forehead scrunches up in thought. I seek a pathway with my mind into her's and catch the impression of regret. Regret for what? For mating me? For not being with Inuyasha?

Will I always be this insecure over her former...intimates? Sure, she hadn't mated with Inuyasha, but even I had noticed the yearnings for him she'd had years ago. She'd cared for him and he for her. The fact that she has no interest in him should calm the beast in me demanding she never see him again, but it doesn't. It incites it.

The beast is telling me to force her to show me her true feelings. Last night had been great but calculated. Would she ever feel impulsive passion for me? Would I ever drive her wild with the need to be with me? As only a true mate should? Would her former "friends" always hold a shadow over my head?

I feel the shadows press in and I shift with the uncomfortable feeling of inadequacy that I've never felt before. Kagome shifts her gaze to me and suddenly I feel the knots of my heart settle. She smiles and my stomach jerks. Am I supposed to feel like this? So needy?

Kagome wraps her arms around my middle and cuddles close but even I can feel her frown without seeing it. I pull her close and sigh. We would have to work at it to get our easy camaraderie back...love changes every thing you know.

* * *

They rise and dress scant minutes later, both knowing that today was the day they would hopefully take on and kill Master Tashio, Sesshomaru's father. The priestess still has not returned and Kagome straightened up in hopes of placating the woman for stealing her bedroom during the night.

They start out in the early morning light with an uncomfortable silence between them. They had questions in their heads, and doubt in their hearts and neither was really in the mood to be confidante to the other. When in doubt, keep everything to yourself.

Kagome finally had enough and broke the silence. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong?"

"With you?"

"With me?"

"Are you dense or something? You're pulling a Rain Man on me and repeating everything I say."

"Rain Man?"

"See?"

"I am no rain man...I am merely plotting our battle."

"Why must you think everything out Sesshomaru?"

"It is the sign of a true warrior."

"No, a true warrior would be able to go into battle unprepared and kick ass."

"Are you implying..."

"Nothing, I'm just saying."

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru sputtered next to her, with not reply forthcoming. "Come on, tell me...why are you such an over achiever?"

Sesshomaru started to reply, but Kagome interrupted him. "Wait, let me figure it out, it'll give me something to do. Okay, so I'm thinking mommy issues? Mommy didn't love you enough or something like that. Daddy remarried quickly and had another kid which caused major sibling rivalry and jealousy issues, leading you to excel in areas Inuyasha didn't, including swordsmanship, intelligence, etc. Am I close?"

Sesshomaru marveled at her insightfulness but shook his head. "I do not get jealous."

"Remember that next time your pops gets all touchy-feely with me...and by the way...eww!"

Sesshomaru smiled a little at her choice of words and shrugged. "We were not mated...I was...

"Insecure?" Kagome volunteered when Sesshomaru could not think of the appropriate word. He glowered but nodded. "Aww, Sesshy! No need to be insecure...you know I love you!" Kagome laughed and looped her arm in his, not seeing the look on his face at her words.

_She loves me? Niiiice._ Sesshomaru thought to himself. They didn't speak for a while, as the terrain became rougher the closer they got to Sesshomaru's childhood home. Kagome was silent, but not thinking much. She had a song stuck in her head and bobbed her head in time with it (_Barbie Girl_, by Aqua the most annoying recurring nightmare I have!)

Sesshomaru was nostalgic though, not thinking of his plan. He could remember picking flowers in the field they walked through with his mother, for his father was often away. He remembered sneaking into the kitchens so Elsa, the human cook, could sneak him lesser demon meat out of the food preparations (for Sesshy as a young child had enjoyed raw demon meat). He even remembered the day his mother died.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

He'd been young, and in the centuries since had forgotten just how young. Maybe ten, maybe nine. His mother was preparing to go out in search of food, for the castle was low on demon meat that they stored for winter. Sesshy remembered the cold, for only demon children grew cold. He hadn't felt cold like that for many years, but he remembered it from that day.

His mother hadn't been wearing winter clothes, having grown used to hunting in a mere kimono that she wore in the summer. It was black, with white flowers on it, and matched perfectly the white of her hair. As an inuyoukai she had white hair, but as a female her eyes were a light, bright blue. They smiled at Sesshy as she waved good bye. She was leaving Sesshy at the castle because word of demon hunters in the region had reached them.

Sesshomaru remembered most watching her walk slowly through the heavy snow outside from a window. There had been a blizzard the day before and the snow was still drifting down as she left. It fell on her hair, but blended so well that Sesshy couldn't really tell the difference. But when she turned one final time, and blew him a kiss with snow on her eyelashes, Sesshy asked his nanny the question that was most on his mind those days.

"Is mommy an angel?"

Bessie, smiling. "No, child. She is just a mere mortal demoness, like the rest of us."

Sesshy had smiled back, but didn't believe the old fox demon. His mama was an angel. She looked like one, and acted like one, and sometimes she even seemed to fly like one. She could leap into the air and just stay there for a long time, with small clouds at her feet. Yeah, his mama was an angel.

Days later, when his steely-eyed father would lower his mother's body into the ground, he would ask Bessie the same question. This time her answer was yes, for Sesshomaru's mother was now an angel, having been dispatched from this world by exterminators and leaving behind her one son, who in the instant of knowledge knew...that there were no angels...for no angels would allow this to happen.

**(End Flashback)

* * *

**

It looked the same, was all Sesshomaru could think. The castle, the grounds, even the people. They all looked the same. They even stared at him with the same guarded gazes. They had never trusted Sesshomaru as an adult, having heard of his victories on the battlefields. For once, however, they were grateful to see the tall demon, for a flurry of whispers had arrived and incited the village with talk of walking dead and vicious carnage.

Sesshomaru ignored the whispering but Kagome couldn't resist the temptation. She grabbed a nearby milkmaid and asked her what the whispering was about.

"My lady, have you not heard? Master Tashio has risen from the grave and is taking vengeance on the people of the castle."

"Why vengeance?"

"When the Lord and the Master fought the last time, the castle took the Lord's side, saying that the Master had grown old and feeble and they needed a new master...and the old master grew so angry that he left and went to his death. They say that he was distracted with the problems here and was taken off guard by a massive demon that killed him...but others say he killed himself out of hatred for his son...yet others-..."

"I get it!" Kagome screeched in an effort to get the mile-a-minute girl to shut up. She hurried after Sesshomaru, who had already gone halfway through the village. "So...you stole the castle from your pops?"

"What?"

"I said..."

"I know what you said. What do you mean?"

"The people are saying that you overthrew your father right before he died."

"I did not."

Kagome waited but nothing else came. "Explain."

Sesshomaru sighed but did so. "My father was in grief from Inuyasha's mother dying...he was in no position to make decisions and when I pointed that out he became uncontrollable. I forced him to take a walk before he harmed a servant and he left...but he took his sword with him and decided to try and take out some frustration and grief on another demon. He underestimated his foe and was punished by forfeiting his life."

"Oh...so totally your fault right?"

"I do not blame myself."

"Why not? You're great at it."

"It was not my fault he decided..."

"To mate a human and be surprised when she died? What about me? I'm human."

"No...You are miko..."

"And there's a difference?"

"When a miko mates a demon she becomes immortal."

Kagome froze. "What?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her. "You did not know?"

"No!"

"Yes. It is one of the reasons why demons and mikos do not mate often...we do not wish to prolong the life of a people who are already unstable from their contact with the powers of the universe."

Kagome thought for a minute. "Did you just call me unstable?"

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. "No."

"You did!" Kagome shouted and thumped him on the chest with her fist.

"You hit me," Sesshomaru said incredulously.

"We're even."

"Even?"

"Yeah...so you ready to commit patricide?" Kagome asked as they started walking again.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I really need to get you a sense of humor."

"Can you buy those at the town market?"

"Haha...shut up."

* * *

Okay, so next chapter is the battle! Sorry for those who got hopes up! Had to have a middle chapter...can't go from mating to killing all sudden...you have to had a transition! An eight page transition! Geez...I was on a roll or something...That's a long chapter so be happy! Oh, and I'm sorry it took so long for an update...I got addicted to this story called "The Broken Miko" which is very good and very long...I love it though...it's AWESOME!

Just so you know...technically we're not supposed to talk to reviewers in the chapters...oh, well.

royal blueKitsune: Baby doll...I love you...you're one of my favorite reviewers!

Destinyheart15: Haha, sour fruit!

Shel: I'm glad you're happy darling! It's what I live for!

SubaruWings: I strive to be different...I hate the stories where Kagome is all scorned woman from Inuyasha choosing Kikyo and all that jazz...they piss me off...can't anyone come up with a better idea than that...I CAN!

Evle: I actually don't get a lot of reviews...ten a chapter? But I can tell you that a great way to get more people to view (and sometimes review) your stories is to change the summary often...describe the story in different ways, from different points of view. That way when people read the summary, each time they'll think it's a different story than the one they passed over the week before...it also helps you to grab new viewers...

A/N Just so my peoples out there know...I will have at least ten more chapters coming...so be prepared...this might take a while to finish, as I have tons of plot points I haven't even hit yet...but it will not, I REPEAT, not be one of those sixty chapter long stories...geez, who has the time?

_And once again, special thanks to __KAIULANI020792__, SexySesshomaru52, sheenachi, NekoYasha101, Kogasgirl142, Angel-Assain, and Hermonine for reviewing...I love you all! Also, to everyone else who put me on story alert...THIRTY ALERTS PEOPLE! HERE YOU GO!_


	13. Kicking Ass and Taking No Prisoners

ALRIGHTY! Let's dive into the action...

* * *

Kagome dodged the acid whip of Master Tashio and laughed again. She was exhilarated, for it had been a long time since she'd had a good spar with a worthy opponent. No one else was quite up to her standards in the future, but daddy-in-law hit the spot...yeah, the one right below her ribs with his whip.

Kagome winced but continued moving. Her pants had several burns and rips in them but still protected her from most of the rocks and sticks in the grass. She may be a miko, but sticks and stones would break her bones if fallen on with enough force.

Sesshomaru stood on the outside of the clearing and watched his mate attack his father. His face was frozen into a sneer as he let Kagome have all the "fun". He bit back a snort as Master Tashio was startled at the speed Kagome used when running at him. The foolish demon didn't realize that Sesshomaru and Kagome were fully mated. He had become knowledgeable about it though, when he accidentally made the female part of the duo extremely mad.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Kagome and Sesshomaru crept through the forest quietly. Okay, so only Kagome crept. Sesshomaru had this freaky ability to not make a sound, while Kagome snapped every twig within a hundred meters. As she stepped on yet another twig she snapped.

"It would be a lot easier to sneak up there if you would not make so much noise," Sesshomaru said quietly as he stopped long enough for Kagome to start moving again (having frozen at the sudden snap).

"Says the demon who can walk on air. Tell you what, mate, you can...A) Carry me and not risk more noise, B) Eat my shorts, or C) Quit nagging like a little bitch," Kagome smiled saccharinely.

Sesshomaru thought over the insults and decided to not (ahem) "nag" her about them right now. He lifted her fireman style and started walking again. He was focused on planning their attack but Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck distracted him.

"You smell like cinnamon."

"You smell like lotus blossoms."

Kagome scoffed. "No I don't. I use vanilla lotion."

"Yet you still smell like lotus blossoms."

"Your nose is lying," Kagome explained as she leaned up to sniff at the small nook behind his jaw.

"If you don't stop that..."

"You'll what?" Kagome whispered.

"I'll turn you over me knee and..."

"Do naughty things?" Kagome suggested devilishly.

"No, I'll...quiet..."

"You'll quiet? That doesn't..."

"Shut up."

"I don't think..."

"Shut..."

"You have any right..."

"Up."

Kagome huffed but did as he said. He'd gotten that "I'm a big bad demon, who goes 'ROAR!'" look in his eyes. She tried to not piss him off when he looked like that...okay, so the operative word there is tried.

"We are close."

"No, really?" Kagome replied, pointing to the glimpses of building that could be seen through the trees.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I fear we've lost the element of surprise."

"Duh."

"Duh?" Sesshomaru repeated as they started walking again.

"Yeah, duh."

"Duh?"

"It means, whatever."

"Whatever?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say to you for the next hundred years...cause that would be irritating...so are you?"

"What would you have to do about it?"

"I'd cut out your tongue."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Give me your sword and I will."

"Do it..."

"Young love is so magical! I miss it!" A voice boomed through the forest...startling Sesshomaru enough that he dropped Kagome. She glared at him from where she lay, in the mud, cranky, and not the least happy about the state of her leather pants.

"Come out of hiding, coward!" Sesshomaru yelled back, and his only answer was laughing.

A flash of light seared through the forest, glancing off of Sesshomaru's arm and hitting Kagome's thigh. They both gasp as a burning sensation permeated. Kagome let out a high keening sound as she saw what the older demon's acid whip had done to her pants.

"Oh! These were brand spanking NEW!"

Sesshomaru barely looked at his infuriated mate, instead concentrating on finding out where his father was hiding. His mate, on the other hand, knew. And was planning vengeance.

"Oh, you're gonna pay," Kagome stated, starting to stalk off.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill your father."

"This is my battle."

"Have you seen my pants? Stay out of this...or I will follow through with my threat from earlier."

Sesshomaru took a wary step out of the way of his furious mate as she swept past. She could soften up his father, but the kill blow would be his.

**(End Flashback)

* * *

**

Kagome slammed into Master Tashio, throwing him against a tree and invaded his personal "bubble" again, before he had the chance to pull out his acid tricks again. Now they were into some intense hand-to-hand combat, which Kagome excelled at.

Kagome feinted left before landing a solid high kick to Tashio's chest. He stumbled back but hit her in the jaw with a vengeance when she came within reach. Kagome shook off the dizziness though and started in again.

They circled each other and eyed the other's weapons. Tashio had a sword at his side, while Kagome had nothing. Out of fairness (as if he had a sense of it) Tashio removed his blade and threw it to the side. Then, rocking on his heels, cracking his neck, he gestured for her to attack. Boy, did she bring it.

Kagome started off with a roundhouse that missed, then morphed into a crouching back flip that caught Tashio on his pointy chin (Sesshy gets it from him, did you know?). He fell back and decided to verbally assault her for a while.

They circled each other and began to throw out insults like they were gang members and this was Harlem. (I know that's bad but damn it's funny). "Tell me, Kagome, are you as good in bed as you have to be to catch my son...or did you cast some sort of miko spell on him to catch his attention?"

"Tell me, Tashy baby, is Sesshy going to look like you when he gets old...cause damn, he'd be ugly!"

Tashio gritted his teeth and smiled. "I always wondered what he would see in a human...now I know...it's that smart tongue...probably be good for many things."

"You know, you awful preoccupied with my abilities...and seeing as you're my new 'daddy', that's dirty."

"DADDY!"

"Oh, pops...it's alright...I promise your death will be quick...least I could do for daddy."

Tashio struck out with his hand, seeking to strike the insolence from her face when a slightly clawed hand grasped his wrist. "Run, Kagome! I'll take care of this!"

"Goddamnit, Inuyasha! Can't you mind your damn business for once! I was just having fun!"

* * *

HAHA! Got to the action finally, and threw in some surprises there. I'm pretty happy with it...and with everyone on site! I've gotten thirteen reviews for the last chappi and 45 story alerts going for it! You like me! You really like me!

Subaruwings: I had to throw an uber-cute Sesshy-child scene in there. You can totally tell he was a little cutie as a kid.

Cindygirl: I'm glad you're making an exception, I appreciate you leaving preconceptions about the show at the door and accepting the loviness of Sesshy and Kagome. Reviewers can be very mean, but surprisingly I've only gotten a few mean reviews...I guess people like the story.

SexySesshomaru52: Yeah, they're crazy.

SesshiesPersonalPriestess: You missed a lot...but as long as you're back I'm cool.

hippoTHEmagical: I love your name...and yes...comic relief is very good.

royal blueKitsune: Yeah...you're late...I was so alone...I was like... "Where's my Kitty?"

destinyheart15: Grounded? You can no longer fly? That is evil...so yeah, you can look forward to next chapter...it'll start the plot point that you inspired in the story...yeah...Inu's back...and causing trouble!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: Yeah, I'm good at sucking (that sounded way better in my head)...

_Special thanks to Hermonine, lost n darkness, sheenachi, NekoYasha101, Kjinuyasha, and everyone else who reads (but may not review) my story...I love you all!_


	14. Don't Bite Me

My computer hates me...I don't know how or why but for the last two weeks it wouldn't let me open like half my files...finally I called the Geek Squad and they helped...so...this is the reason you didn't get this sooner...(truth? I DLed porn and it crashed my computer with a virus...damn you Paris Hilton...)

* * *

Kagome stiffened when she saw who was holding Tashio back from smacking her and tampered down the urge to open a can of whoop-ass...after all, she'd sensed him coming a mile away.

"Run, Kagome! I'll take care of this!"

Kagome managed to withhold a scream of frustration but not retort, "Goddamnit, Inuyasha! Can't you mind your damn business for once! I was just having fun!"

Inuyasha threw Tashio across the field (and indirectly right at Sesshomaru who caught and kept the upset inuyoukai from attacking again) and stared at her confused. "Fun?"

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had the situation under control and smiled at her former crush. "Yeah, fun. Contrary to popular thought, girls do enjoy violence and fighting and rough sex."

Sesshomaru smiled a little at that and continued to walk across the field to his mate. She looked beautiful standing there on the crest of the hill. Her short hair was ruffled from the fight and Sesshomaru felt the urge to run his claws through it. At the same time he felt the urge to throw her mud and blood covered butt into a creek to rid her of the stench of battle.

Kagome, of course, sensed his feelings (but not thoughts) through their link and smiled at it. Inuyasha watched this little almost unnoticed altercation between the two (the short glances, the obvious camaraderie, the licking of Kagome's mouth when Sesshomaru started to walk over, not to mention Sesshomaru's obvious burgeoning...well, you get the point haha, bad pun) and wondered what is was about.

"What's going on?" He demanded, not really one able to think things out.

Sesshomaru dumped the now unconscious Tashio at his mate's feet and turned to answer Inuyasha's question. "Kagome and I are battling our father."

"Our father is dead."

"Not so."

"Is so."

"Naraku brought him back to life," Kagome explained before this could desolve into a childish match of wits.

"So you fight him?"

"Our father was not exactly sane, Inuyasha. He mated a human in life, believed there to be only one god, and went into death mad. He came back just as mad."

Kagome thumped Sesshomaru on the chest hard. "What do you mean, he's insane because he mated a human?"

"That is not what I said."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"FINE! What is going on with you two!" Inuyasha demanded once again (he's sure is demanding a lot of two people who could both kick his ass...Sesshy because...well...he;s Sesshy, and Kagome because she can control the beads around his neck and because she's...well...Kagome).

"We are mated," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped a possessive arm around Kagome.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest and smiled where Inuyasha couldn't see her. "Yeah...it was hot."

"But...why...him?"

"She chose me because I obviously was who she was most attracted to."

"Nope."

Sesshomaru glared down at his mate who was still snuggling. "What?"

"I chose you because you were the most powerful demon around and because it's likely you'll die in the battle with Naraku so it didn't matter if I was attracted or not...you'd be dead."

"This is why you chose me?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping away from her in a creepy, too quiet way before starting to walk away.

"You're also kind of cute, but mainly yeah." Kagome smiled at his back innocently.

"You could have mated me Kagome," Inuyasha stressed as he gently touched her arm.

Kagome burst out laughing. Sesshomaru turned to the sound and saw his brother touching his mate and something inside him snapped. In an instant he had his poison whip wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and Kagome wasn't laughing.

Sesshomaru started to pull the struggling Inuyasha to him with the whip, but Kagome stepped close and with the touch of her finger dissolved the whip. Sesshomaru could feel reason slapping at him, telling him to step down, but the demon wanted control of the situation and screamed that killing Inuyasha would do that.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru struggled with himself and finally settled into demon. His eyes were red and his hair moved with demonic aura. The energy in the clearing was suddenly crackling and Kagome felt sure that she saw sparks dancing on her skin from it. She watched as Sesshomaru began to cross the ten odd feet separating them and felt an odd fear in her stomach.

Sesshomaru was within a few feet of Inuyasha and Kagome when she stepped in front of Inuyasha and in his way. He was forced to stop or knock her aside. Everything demon inside him said, "Knock her aside," but the rest of him overruled, so he stopped.

Kagome stepped closer, and leaned up to sniff at his neck. She surprised him, causing him to take a hasty step back. She followed and slowly sniffed her way around his neck until she found the new scar of mating she had put there. In a swift attack, she latched on with her teeth and elicited a jolt from Sesshomaru. Releasing her teeth, she soothed the sting with a quick lick of her tongue.

Now back to himself, Sesshomaru indulged himself by wrapping his hands around Kagome's thighs and lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He gently bit at her mating mark in retaliation for her attack and made her laugh.

"All better?" Kagome asked, happy that her theory (that reminding Sesshomaru of their mating would calm his beast) had worked out.

"Yes."

"You two really are mated," Inuyasha said incredulously in a humorously course voice. His neck was bleeding in several places but it was already healing.

Kagome leaned so far back that she was looking at Inuyasha upside down. "Yes...get over it...you're such a girl...nag, nag, nag." Kagome pulled herself up and stared at Sesshomaru and his tiny little smile that he always used when he was amused. "Well?"

"Yes?"

"Show me my new home!" Kagome exclaimed, gesturing to the large, grand enclosure just out of sight.

"Home?"

"Yes...if we're going to be mated, we are not going to wander Japan the rest of our lives. I am not that kind of girl," Kagome said primly (obviously ignoring that she was basically straddling her mate in the daylight).

"Okay," Sesshomaru started to set her down but Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head.

"You're carrying me."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"So?"

"You're my mate...cater to me..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I..." Kagome whispered and obscene suggestion in his ear and Sesshomaru nodded and carried her away.

Inuyasha watched all this before turning to the unacknowledged audience of the battle. Sesshomaru and Kagome had to have sensed them even if they hadn't shown it.

"I still can't believe it's really her," Sango exclaimed as she deftly avoided Miroku's wandering hand.

"It's her...there is no mistake," Kikyo said quietly as she helped Inuyasha to his feet.

"I didn't say there was, I said I couldn't believe it," Sango snapped, still not liking Kikyo. Didn't matter if she was now helping them defeat Naraku on a more personal level (as in actually being there and helping instead of sneaking around behind the scenes and having her own little battles).

"I..." Kikyo started to reply but Inuyasha interrupted.

"They're heading to the castle. Come on...we're going there too." Inuyasha bounded off, leaving the rest of them to follow more slowly. They could all only hope that the new couple would agree to their proposal for if they didn't it might already be their lives.

* * *

Okay, so yeah, already explained the computer thing...so here are my reader responses and might I say HAPPY! THANKS! I got more reviews for the last chapter than I did for all the previous ones...you like me...you really like me...I'm serious...I got like...alot...

**Darkmoonfang:** Left you hanging for a lot longer than you thought I would, didn't I?

**royal blueKitsune**: Dude, I call my dad Pops...and popper...and daddio...yeah...disrespectful little bitch that I am...

**Sesshoumaru's Miko**: You didn't say I sucked...you said my story sucked you in...there was no insult...hey! I review all the stories I review half asleep so I'm cool with it...

**Nekoyasha101**: Okay, were you half asleep when you reviewed? You were kind of all over the place...it was funny...

**gurl-of-togas-older-son**: I love you...

Alright...special thanks to all my other reviewers:

**Cindygirl**

**sheenachi**

**Subaruwings**

**Kogasgirl142**

**yup. it's me**

**mia**

**destinyheart15**

**sataness-ov-desire**

**  
SexySesshomaru52**

**Youkai Sesshomarulover**

**bloodrayne5555**

**Ruby27**

**hermonine**

**SesshiesPersonalPriestess**

**InsaneSk8rChick**

**animegirl2005**

**Northern Sakura **

**Youkai no Hikaru**

Jesus that was a long list...also, here's to everyone who has this on story alert...SMOOCHES!


	15. The Dinner From Hell

As a treat...here's another chapter!

* * *

"What do you think they're plotting?"

Sesshomaru stopped nuzzling Kagome's naked shoulder and thought for a minute. "Something, but I know not what."

Kagome smiled, happy that without explanation he had known who she was talking about. "Was it really wise to let them stay here?"

Sesshomaru scooted up in bed and rested his head on Kagome's. "Do you question me?"

Kagome turned over so that she was on her back and Sesshomaru above her. "Never."

"Have you not heard the anecdote, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'?"

"Do we really consider them enemies? What are they? Two humans, a dead woman, a half-demon, and a child? Do we really fear them enough to label them enemy?"

Sesshomaru marveled at his mate's intelligence (which was unusual in this era of dumb-witted, un-schooled women). "We do not fear, we are cautious."

"We will watch them, wait for them to make their move?" Kagome asked, slowly moving her hand back and forth on Sesshomaru's back. She restrained a laugh when he arched a little and let out a small purr.

"Yes, but be careful...in times like these, even former friends cannot be trusted."

Sesshomaru settled down on top of Kagome. He nipped at her mark and blew lightly on her already heated flesh there.

"Again? We just fini-..."

"Yes."

* * *

It was three days later that the Inu-gang made their move...but it was not the aggressive one that Sesshomaru and Kagome had anticipated. With Rin back and Jaken taking care of the house, the days were left to Kagome and Sesshomaru to bond and "get to know one another better"...or so Jaken said. In reality those three days were a test of skills, a war if you will. Kagome tested Sesshomaru on a number of things, and Sesshomaru her the same. Neither let the other know this of course, but by the end of those three days they were both satisfied that the other wasn't feeble, of mind or body.

On the third day, like all the evening prior, the entire group was having dinner. Rin and Shippo were chatting away at one end of the table, and a slightly tense atmosphere reigned the other end.

"The soup!" Jaken announced as he started to spoon out a fragrant gumbo like concoction. There were other servants here, but for some odd reason Jaken trusted only his hands to do the lord's bidding.

Kagome smiled at the toadish man and received a glower in response. She found it amusing and grinned bigger, but her mate growling got her attention. He and Inuyasha were actually both growling at each other.

"So you're just going to let people die while you stay here safe? That's no lord! That's you being too lazy to protect your people from Naraku!"

"You dare to imply that I am an unfit ruler!" Sesshomaru barked back.

Kagome rested her hand on her mate's thigh and sought to calm him. It worked, with Sesshomaru settling back into his chair and letting Kagome take over the conversation/argument. "We are not safe here, but we are trying to protect our people. We must be fully-strengthed and ready for battle before we go into battle. What did going off half-cocked with no battle plan every other week after Naraku get us Inuyasha? For two years, nothing. We're doing this differently this time."

"And what about the people that are dying?"

"They will be avenged...but for now they're on their own," Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

"Kag-...how can you...this is-..."

"Shut up, Inuyasha. We have other things to speak of...I have a proposal for you Kagome," Kikyo started, "that has everything to do with everything you just said."

Kagome nodded and gestured for her to go on. Underneath the table, her mate's hand gripped her's in warning, telling her to be wary of traps.

"As you know, I am animated with a part of your soul. I am willing to die again, and give it back."

"What's the catch?" Kagome asked, suddenly wary of this new want to die.

"No catch. I want to stop Naraku once and for all."

Kagome smiled. "Okay." She rose from her chair and walked around the table. Then, laying her hands on Kikyo's head, she sucked the part of her soul from the clay body. IT would have been beautiful had it not been so scary. Kikyo had just fed on soul from her soul collectors, so as Kagome ripped the soul away, these were released and wreaked havoc in the room.

As with powerful feats of miko magic, a sudden wind whipped around the room, and drew everyone from their chairs. With the souls released and the wind, the room was in shreds in seconds. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and Shippo and threw them from the room and danger and turned to stare at his mate. She was concentrating on Kikyo with her eyes narrowed to slits and a purple light enveloping her hands. Kikyo was screaming silently, her hands covering Kagome's, but the light in her eyes was already fading.

As suddenly as it began, it was over. Kagome dropped her hands and the winds stopped and the souls left. Kikyo was gone, and her "head" slammed into the table with a thunk before dissolving to ash. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stared at Kagome in horror, but Sesshomaru just stared. Something was wrong.

"Kagome?"

She turned to him. "That bitch." Kagome started to fall but Sesshomaru had her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Trick..." Kagome could barely fight the darkness surrounding her, "...still here...still here..."

"Kagome! Wake up! I am your mate! I order you!" It was useless, she was...asleep? Sesshomaru shook her but no response.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome and swiftly ran through the castle to their room. He lay her on their bed and called for Jaken. "Go find a healer...NOW!" He screamed when the smaller demon hesitated.

Then, fury in his entire body, Sesshomaru sought out Inuyasha. He found him where he had left him, still in shock of what had happened.

"What did you do!"

Inuyasha turned to his brother and shook his head. "I had nothing to do with this. She said that she just wanted to help. I had no idea she was going to do anything."

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up by the scruff of his neck and shook him. "My mate is in danger. You will tell me everything."

"Yeah. Everything," Inuyasha assured the furious Sesshomaru. He had never seen his brother so upset, and for sure never wanted to again. But Inuyasha had never wanted to hurt Kagome. He would never hurt someone he loved so.

* * *

It was dark where she was...but there was a light in the distance and it was that the Kagome walked toward. She didn't know if she was in a cave or just a hollow building but echoes where everywhere. Every couple of seconds she would hear something that didn't belong, a crunch or footstep out of sync with her's.

As Kagome stepped closer, the light grew less bright. At first Kagome thought it was going out, but then she realized that someone was now blocking it.

"Who's there?"

"You're here."

"Okay, that was a stupid answer."

"No answer is stupid."

"Even stupider."

"Shut up."

"No...you."

Kikyo stepped out of the shadows and sighed. "You do not listen."

"Why are you in my head?"

"So you recognize the place?"

"Of course...it's mine."

"Soon it will be mine."

"What you talking about Willis?"

"Willis?"

"Never mind."

Kikyo smiled and gestured to the surrounding darkness. "I'm using my bit of soul to corrupt and steal your body. I will truly be alive again."

"Bet? You ain't gonna do nothing."

"You will resist?" Kikyo asked smiling.

"You bet."

Kikyo pulled a long sword from behind her back. "Then let us battle...for the domain of your body."

Kagome concentrated and formed a similar sword in her own hand. "It's on."

* * *

Here's to the few reviewers who got to me before I put up this chapter...a scant half day after I put up fourteen...

Nekoyasha101: It's okay...I usually write these chapters on a buzz (you choose what kind)...so I've been there, man! It's okay!

hermonine: Yeah, you always catch me pretty quickly...

Yue-Tsukino: Haha...another newby...

royal blueKistune: Well...it is said that all men are really dogs...which is why I think dogs are man's best friend and diamonds are a girl's...

SesshiesPersonalPriestess: Happy now?

Kogasgirl142: I'm trying to write a lemon in...but I'm not good at writing them...so...

There you go! Another chapter...and as a side note...this is the beginning of a subplot with Kagome/Kikyo so this might go one for a while...picture...a judgement...a trial...an argument for whether or not Kagome is really ready or right for all that power...


	16. Kagome vs the Volcano

A/N: For those of my fans who objected to the Bankotsu/Kagome-ness of the early chapters...don't read this...and if you do and flame me...bite me...

* * *

"It's on," Kagome yelled as she slipped into a fighting stance.

"Kagome," Kikyo laughed, "we will not fight this like a physical fight...this is a battle of right. Do you deserve to have this body and these powers? You? With your corrupted aura and obvious unsuitability?"

Kagome sighed and stood up straight. "What makes you so much better? You're dead and you died in a violent, hate filled way. You live because your quest for vengeance has filled you with life. You aren't even real anymore."

"Let us decide who will have this body on merit...like civilized people of your time."

"Civilized? When I bitch smack you, we'll talk about civilized," Kagome said incensed.

Kikyo shushed Kagome and gestured to the darkness. Like a film from her time, Kagome's memories began to resurface.

* * *

**(Flashback-The Vortex)**

Kagome screamed as the tentacle wrapped around her waist dragged her from the arms of Koga and Inuyasha and into the portal. Almost like water, she slid in and was immediately let go. She floated to the ground and for precious seconds did nothing. She stared at the others who surrounded her but they too did nothing. They were all staring around as if stunned.

And they should be, Kagome realized. They were looking at modern day Japan and had no idea what to make of the speeding cars, skyscrapers, and sushi vendors on the sidewalks. Kagome took advantage of their shock to scramble to her feet and run into the crowds of people. She heard them call out but knew that they would never catch her during rush hour.

Kagome ran all the way from midtown home, on the east side. First thing she did was try to go down the well and back to Inuyasha.

Nothing happened.

In complete despair Kagome went inside her home and curled up on her bed. It was midday so no one was home. It didn't matter, however, for who could she turn to? Who would understand this catastrophe? There were demons and sorceresses and assassins from the Feudal Era running loose in her time and the only people capable of killing them were back in their time and the well was broken!

What was she going to do?

* * *

**(Flashback-Two Months Later)**

Kagome turned and drew the string of her bow back and let loose with three arrows. In a high arc they landed with a purifying flash and sent Bankotsu flying back into a wall. A couple yards away, Kagura began to clap in glee.

"That's it, little girl! No mercy!"

Kagome, tired of listening to the peanut gallery's comments, fired off an arrow at the sorceress. "Shut up."

Kagura dived out of the way in time but mussed her clothes, which irritated her because they were new and very expensive Gucci. "I already told you we're not here to figh-..."

"Tell that to my family! You killed them!" Kagome screamed as she drew yet another arrow to fire at the woman. Behind her, Bankotsu crept up silently; hoping that Kagura would keep Kagome occupied enough to not notice him coming.

Kagura showed the pain on her face as that accusation flew at her and struggled once again to make Kagome understand. "We hadn't known what he was planning! It was Naraku who found them and Naraku who killed them!"

"Yeah, but you're his incarnate...you're him."

Kagome hit a nerve as that little fact was said aloud and gloated for a second before becoming aware of a presence behind her. Even as Kagome turned, Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her to keep her from becoming too much of a handful.

"Listen for a minute, damn it!" He ground out as Kagome started to buck in his arms, screaming and scratching and generally knocking the hell out of him.

"We need your help!" Kagura said quietly. As her words penetrated Kagome's mind, she stopped struggling. "He's going to get us all killed. We want to join you and help you defeat him."

"After all you've done, you want to trade sides?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes as she remembered the battles, her family's death, the hundreds of people dead in a couple months of Naraku's tyranny. He had quickly used the populace's ignorance and later unwillingness to believe in his existence to take control of Japan. With the guise of returning to the old tradition of closing borders, the outside world had no idea what had happened.

"We did not want this, Kagome. All I ever wanted was to be free of him," Kagura struggled to be serious, wanting to slip into her mask of indifference but knowing that that was not the way to gain Kagome's trust.

"I wanted to kill people, but I don't like being tortured and punished like a child, which Naraku does and you know I don't like him very much. He took my shards...I really didn't appreciate that. My partner is so weak now."

Kagome stared in awe at this man's shallowness and shrugged out of his now limp grip. "Why should I help you? You're bad people."

"Kagome, look around. You're alone and surrounded by enemies. Do you expect to survive? Do you even want to?" As Kagome's nod, Kagura continued. "Joining forces would help you too, you'd get our protection and we yours. This is the best course of-..."

"Okay. But I don't trust you. And you're not staying with me," Kagome stated, referring to her hideout that she'd had to take when Naraku had destroyed the shrine.

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know and don't care. If you're serious though, meet me here, tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I have a plan in action and if you're serious about this, you'll help."

"What are we going to do?" Bankotsu asked.

"We're going to blow something up."

"What?"

"Naraku."

* * *

**(Flashback-Three Months Later)**

Kagome sat in a corner of her darkened bedroom and slowly rocked back and forth. They weren't winning and she doubted they could. With her allies (Kagura, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu) she'd scored some victories, but they were continually out done by Naraku. There was no way for them to win this war.

And she knew. And she cried for it. The others heard but had no idea how to respond. For Kagura it was the not knowing. She'd never had to deal with a crying human before...had never cared to deal with one. She didn't want to try to comfort and end up isolating Kagome, her first friend.

For Suikotsu, it was uncomfortable. Even with his new medication, his personality was fluxing. One second he was fine, but the next he was either driven to kill or heal and it was confusing. He didn't want to try to comfort her and end up slicing her. So he stayed where he was, as did Kagura.

Bankotsu, however, didn't know and didn't care that he didn't know. He climbed the stairs to Kagome's room and entered without knocking. At first he didn't see her, but then her small form started to shake and drew his attention.

"Why are you crying?"

Kagome looked up at the intrusion and her tear-streaked face made Bankotsu regret his brash question. "I don't know."

"Of course you know...you're doing it."

"It hurts," Kagome whispered. Bankotsu knelt in front of her and slowly ran his hands over her arms and body.

"Where? Did it happen in the last battle? You should have said somethin-..."

"No, here." Kagome out Bankotsu's hand over her heart and let him feel it pound. "It won't stop hurting."

Bankotsu shrugged. "I don't know what to do for you."

"Hold me...like she would if she were here." Kagome asked.

Bankotsu pulled her to her feet, and together they laid on her bed. Kagome snuggled into his shoulder and Bankotsu pulled her tighter. He didn't know why this comforted her, but he knew he was glad he was here to give it.

Gradually, her shaking stopped. They both became aware of the position they were in. Both on the bed, her barely clad in her pajamas, he only wearing his pants for his shirt had become torn and bloodied in the battle a couple hours before. Kagome pushed herself a little bit away, bringing her hand in contact with his bare chest. They both sucked in a breath and stiffened.

"Kagome..."

"Bankotsu..."

Silence, not even a noise from downstairs where Kagura and Suikotsu were now asleep. Slowly, as if by magic, their lips met. Chaste and short, was this kiss, but both reeled from it's effects and implications. They stayed like that for a while...staring...almost kissing but not...savoring...

* * *

"Look at that...consorting with a murderer...and you think yourself worthy?" Kikyo hissed in Kagome's ear.

* * *

**(One Year Later)**

"A truce? With that monster!" Kagome asked of her allies as they rallied around the kitchen table. "I refuse!"

Bankotsu wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. "Think about this. We've been fighting that man for a year and a half and we're no closer to beating him. We cannot win this."

"Inuyasha and me fought him for years too. We just need patience!"

"Patience is getting us no where! There's a reason you and Inuyasha fought him for years and we did the same. We cannot win!" Kagura exclaimed.

"And if you can't beat them, join them?" Kagome asked, pushing Bankotsu away and storming across the kitchen.

"There would be concessions on both sides. We would win some and we would lose some. There would be a truce," Suikotsu joined the argument.

"If he's winning, why should he want a truce?" Kagome demanded.

"He's not really winning. We are beginning to gain a foot hold in the population. People want to help us and if too many join us in the fight we could win...but it will be years before that happens. He's looking to the future and so should we," Bankotsu stated. "We cannot hold this out that long. We will be destroyed before we even get the chance to overthrow him."

"How would this truce go about? How would we insure that he would stick to his side of the bargain?"

"There would be a small exchange...of souls," Kagura explained.

"Like...mating?" Kagome asked of Bankotsu, who turned away in a sudden spurt of anger.

"No...like the bond between demonic siblings. Small, but tangible. Not sexual in any way."

"I don't want to!" Kagome yelled, knowing already that the argument was lost. Naraku was killing people by the dozen and Kagome knew that she had to do anything she could to protect the populace.

"But you have to."

Kagome studied Bankotsu's profile in the light and sighed. "You too? You want me to be bound to that monster? You want a truce after all that-..."

Bankotsu whirled and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward and close to him. "I want nothing! I want him to be wiped from the face of this earth and to never have existed! He has taken everything from me!"

Kagome pulled Bankotsu close and regretted bringing up the subject of Bankotsu's recent emasculation. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah...me, too." Bankotsu sighed. He pulled away and nodded his head. "You know you must do this."

"I know."

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Kikyo hissed in satisfaction as the last memory faded. "Allowing yourself to bond with the ultimate evil? You are nowhere near worthy enough to carry this duty and privilege!"

Kagome burst out laughing. "This is your evidence? This is nothing."

"Nothing? It shows how impure you are! How unworthy of the sacred jewel."

"First of all...privilege? Privilege my ass! More like curse. Second, I'm not impure...I'm experienced. There's a difference. I did what was necessary to save the mass of people I had to. Third, your trip down memory lane reminded me of something."

Kikyo put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out. "What?"

Kagome smiled and her eyes began to glow with pure power. "That little bit of soul you were talking about...belonging to you...never belonged to you...it was an extension of me...therefore...you're going bye-bye."

Kagome concentrated on her inner senses and slowly began to push out the Kikyo-ness that inhibited parts of it. Those parts let the corruption of Kikyo dissolve away readily, for as Kagome had said, they rightfully were her's. They were accepted back into the fold.

When she opened her eyes, Kikyo was fading and looked pissed about it. "This isn't over."

"Yeah, sorry to say, but, bitch, it is."

Kagome smiled as Kikyo was finally gone from this world and then realized that she had no idea how to get out of her mind. _Damn, should've practiced this a long time ago_. Kagome steadied herself and forced her consciousness to reach out to the waking world. Slowly, as if through water, she began to awaken.

Around her, the darkness began to lift and lighten. She heard voices calling out and when she opened her real eyes she saw blurry faces close to her's. Slowly, they both began to clear.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome! Are you alright? Your eyes are open but you're not speaking!" And so Rin and Shippo were going round and round in this manner. Sesshomaru said her name and that was it and she automatically focused on him.

"Is that you Kagome?"

"Who else would it be, Sesshy?"

"How can we not be sure you are Kikyo?"

"You have a birthmark on your ass...would she know that?"

"No...good morning."

"Morning?"

"You've been unconscious for a week."

"No wonder I'm so rested," Kagome smiled and started to sit up; surprised that she was so stiff but then remembering that she was asleep for a week. Yeah, that explained the cricks.

"We have news for you. Get dressed and meet in my library so I can update you," Sesshomaru swept out of the room in his usual dramatic way, taking everyone with him.

"Yeah, yeah...just let me remember how to walk first..."

* * *

**royal blueKitsune**: Dogs...lol...always was a cat person myself...

**Lady Lenn**: More psychological ass kicking than anything but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless...

Special thanks to the reviewers who didn't get a response...it's not that I don't love you...but most of you were like "Review...NOW!" and I've done that so I feel that's all there is needed to say...so thanks to...**Sheenachi, Lady Aurora of the Crescent, Sesshoumaru's Miko, Blood Red Moon, Insane Sk8er Chick, Golden-Eyed-Girl, SesshiesPersonalPriestess, NekoYasha101, gurl-of-togas-older-son, SexySesshomaru52, hermonine, SubaruWings, Youkai no Hikaru, inuyashamoon** (short messages are fine...in fact I'm infamous for my one word reviews...they're simply... "Now"...and that's it**), jade, Sango17, and Flame Ivy Moon**. Yes, to all question regarding continuing the story...this one I sense will go on for like...twenty to thirty chapters...we're rounding the final corner and heading for the finishing line people...SADDLE UP!


	17. Kagome's Choice

Yes...very long chapter in coming...sorry...had writer's block...then...inspiration hit...and I thought of the perfect way to end the story...FYI...this is the last chapter...I decided against more because it interfered in the way I decided to end it...I hope you enjoy...and if I get enough of an outcry, I might be inspired to put up an epilogue, but there will be no sequel...Tiffany has too many other stories floating in her head to do that...my muses call...and I answer.

* * *

"Okay...let me get this straight. Naraku is besieging our palace?" Sesshomaru nodded. "We have no way of forcing him to retreat?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "If we do not find a way to end this soon, we're all going to starve to death?"

"I won't...I will simply eat the lesser demons, but you will."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, well, thank God for that. Is there any way we can sneak out?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Tashios do not sneak away from a battle."

"No, they just die, or get frozen in stone, or stuck to a tree..."

"Then I will do the first. I will not allow a hanyou to run me away from my home."

"Until a week ago, you hadn't been here in months. This is not your home."

"It's the closest I have."

"True, back to the point, however...I'm weak Sesshy. I cannot hold off Naraku with a barrier. The battle with Kikyo has left me...drained," Kagome explained, sitting down with a humph as suddenly the situation dawned on her. They were surrounded by hoards of demons; the only way out would be to fly, but even that was cut out by the poison insects. Kagome was exhausted, despite having been asleep for a week. Her inner confrontation with Kikyo and the need to purify Kikyo from her body had left her miko powers weak and her physically and mentally battered.

Sesshomaru stepped close and knelt in front of her. "I do not expect you to stand by my side and die with me Kagome. We knew that this was a chance, and that you and I would not remain mates long. Inevitably, one of us would die in this battle. I had hoped it would be you..." Kagome punched Sesshomaru in the arm with a laugh. "...alas, it will be me."

"I wouldn't think of leaving you Sesshomaru. It's not honorable," Kagome said on a serious note. She suddenly wished for her old long hair, so that she might hide behind it from Sesshomaru's intense stare.

"I do not want you to," Sesshomaru growled lightly, using a claw to tip her face back. He sniffed lightly at her neck. "You and our child will live, and continue the Tashio line. Inuyasha cannot be trusted with the task."

Kagome pulled away. "Inuyasha! That hanyou is still alive!"

Sesshomaru gave a minute sigh. "He had no idea what Kikyo was planning. I could smell the truth of his words. He truly did not want you to come to any harm. When I am gone, he will help take care of you and the pup."

"No."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red at his mate's insubordination. "No?"

"No. I will not leave you in cowardess. I may not have a demon's honor, but I have a warrior's. I am no coward."

Sesshomaru stood rigidly and looked down at the suddenly small looking woman before him. "You presume that you have a choice."

"You presume that you can make me go," Kagome said, standing too. They glared at each other before Sesshomaru broke and pull Kagome close.

"You are my mate. As long as you are safe, I have hope. As long as I have hope, there is a chance. That is all I need to defeat Naraku. If you are nearby, I will worry, and I will be distracted. Would you like to be blamed for my death?"

Kagome suddenly felt tears at her eyes. "No..." She whispered, clutching Sesshomaru to her. When had he become so big to her? They'd been mated for less than a week but here she was crying for him? Where was the big tough warrior chick now?

There was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to turn away and make attempts at clearing her face of emotion before he called for whoever it was to come. Jaken stepped in, his face looking to the floor.

"Master...the witch and demon are here. The witch has gone ahead and taken the children and humans with her. Except for Lady Kagome, no humans remain in the house."

"Dismissed," Sesshomaru growled as he contemplated the news. He turned to Kagome, who was staring out the window. There was no light coming in, Naraku's barrier blocking the sun. All that could be seen was a swirling darkness, and the occasional glint of demon scraping demon in the miasma of the barrier. "You must go."

"I don't want to," Kagome stated, not looking at him.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome and gently caressed her belly. "For the child, go."

Kagome covered his hand with her's. "I do not love you. I do not love this child." Kagome left off the "yet"s of both statements, leaving them unspoken in the air. "I go because my mate orders it. I do as he says. It is the honorable thing to do." Kagome turned and walking quietly out of the room. She never looked back, not once, but when she was gone, Sesshomaru felt the room and his destiny close around him and threaten to choke the breath from his lungs. No, Kagome did not love him, nor would she live her life out alone. He did not expect that. He wanted the woman he loved to be happy, after all.

* * *

Kagome followed Jaken down many corridors until they had reached a dark and dank dungeon. Kagome could see through a daze that a figure stood at a large opening in the wall, but it was only when he turned that she recognized him.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah. Who'd you expect? Hojo?"

"No, but...I thought you were out scouting for allies?"

"Yeah, a week ago. Then I got news that you'd been hurt..." He looked sheepish. "So I came here."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leading you through the underground caves to the other side."

"Why?"

"Because Sesshomaru asked me to," Bankotsu said, suddenly serious at the mention of Kagome's soon to be dead mate.

"Why would he..." Kagome stepped back as Bankotsu leaned over to sniff at her.

"It's true," he said in reply to her raised eyebrow. "You're pregnant."

Kagome covered her still flat stomach and decided to ignore that statement. She had no idea how this would affect her. She had been in no way prepared for this. "Yeah...shouldn't we be going?"

In answer, the room shook as an explosion sounded above. "The battle has begun without me!" Jaken screeched as he ran from the room. Kagome felt slightly nauseas at the rocking motion of the room and went along quietly as Bankotsu began to pull her into the tunnels. It took her a minute to realize that Bankotsu was speaking as he did so.

"...when we get back to the twentieth century we'll tell our friends that it's mine, that way there'll be less questions. We'll get married and, I know, I can't satisfy you the way Sesshomaru..."

_Sesshomaru._

_My mate._

_He's fighting for his life while I listen to this prat go on about our future._

"What?"

Bankotsu paused. "You and me? We'll be together after this."

"What about the people here?"

"They can't be helped. Naraku is winning. We can't stop him. We'll go to the future and we'll try to find a different way to stop him."

"Don't you think he'll affect that too?"

"It doesn't matter, baby. We'll be together," Bankotsu tried to pull Kagome close but she pushed him away.

"My mate is dying to save me and you try to seduce under his feet?"

Bankotsu's eyes suddenly became shuttered. "Why do you care? This was a business arrangement. You and I were always going to be together afterwards."

"Things happen, Bankotsu. I'm...pregnant!" Kagome said breathlessly, the truth of her situation hitting her. She was carrying a child within her. Life. That would depend on her.

"So? That doesn't matter. We love each other! Are you trying to tell me you love him!"

"No..." Kagome said, and was truthful. Kagome started to edge backwards, back towards the entrance and to Sesshomaru. "But there's a chance."

Bankotsu looked down and away. "A chance?"

Kagome let the tears fall. "There's a chance that I could."

"You would risk death for a chance of love?"

"I would risk death for him. And I am going to."

"And your child?"

"Would hate me for leaving her father behind."

"You..."

"Would hate myself for leaving him too."

"That is a war going on up there. War like we never had to deal with in the future."

Kagome smiled through her inner pain. "But I have hope. That is all I need."

Bankotsu sneered. "Then let hope protect you. Let hope keep you warm at night."

Kagome watched Bankotsu storm into the tunnels and soon out of sight. She sighed.

_**I do not expect you to stand by my side and die with me Kagome. We knew that this was a chance, and that you and I would not remain mates long. Inevitably, one of us would die in this battle. **_

_I will not leave you, my mate_, Kagome thought to herself.

_**You and our child will live...**_

_We will...with you, my love_. Kagome turned resolutely to the inky darkness and started for the opening...for the battle...for the final fight with Naraku...for Sesshomaru...her love...the father of her child...and she feared...her soul mate.

_**FIN!

* * *

**_

OOooooohhhh...what? That hurt didn't it? But yes, no matter how you implore me...that is the end...except maybe an epilogue...but it won't be what most of you expect if you ask for it...it might leave you as dissatisfied as this did...yes, I know it dissatisfies you...I like it though, so bite me...REVIEW!

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed steadily...you guys are the best reviewers I've ever had...thank you eternally.


	18. Epilogue: Anime

"What the hell was that?"

Trina turned at her brother's outburst and smiled. "What?"

"The goddamned TV SHOW! The end is all fucked up."

Trina rose from where she was doing homework on the computer and walked over to lean over her brother Mika's shoulder. On screen Do As Infinity could be heard singing "The Song of Truth" and credits were rolling. "Ugh, were you watching that anime shit again?"

Mika glared. "Yeah, so?"

"It's just...so...soap opera-ish. If you wanted to watch people with big tits get it on with freaky no-chest-hair men, I'd watch _One Life To Live_."

Mika pouted. "Yeah, well...you're a bitch."

"Coming from the boy who just screamed like a girl at the TV."

"THAT DAMN SHOW MADE ME MAD!"

Trina sighed. "That _Eternal Love_ one?" Trina asked, already knowing the answer. Since the anime had started showing on the Cartoon Network Mika had been obsessed. Something about the story of Sesshomaru, a great demon warlord, and his love Kagome and the events leading up to one of the greatest battles of history had interested Mika, though Trina had no idea why. She was much more interested in things like real boys and making out under the boardwalk...but don't tell her grandmother that. Since moving in with Grandma Higurashi, Trina's life had become overprotected hell.

"Yeah...they just can't end it like that!"

Trina gracefully jumped over the couch and landed next to her younger brother. Patting his knee, she smiled sympathetically. "What happened, lil bro?"

"Okay, it was going great, right?" Mika waved his hands around in his exuberance, almost smacking Trina once but she forgave seeing as he was really het up about something. "And we're on the final epi...and Kagome has blown off Bankotsu and gone to help her man, right? And that's it. That's all they give us! HOW CAN THEY JUST LEAVE IT HANGIN'! We find out Kags is prego and suddenly we're finished! DID THEY SURVIVE? DID THEY TELL EACH OTHER THEY LOVED EACH OTHER! ARG!"

Trina looked at her red-faced brother who looked ready to chew glass. "Are you gay?"

Mika stared at her confused. "What?"

She put her hands up in the "I mean no harm" manner and smiled. "I mean, you're so interested in romance and intrigue. Not to mention the huge poster of Sesshomaru on your wall. So, it's a logical question. Are you?"

"NO!"

"Geez, just asking."

"Damn it, I just want to know what happened."

"I know what happened."

Mika looked at her skeptically. "How?"

Trina grinned evilly. "It's based on a true story, 'member? We covered it in History, and specifically this legend in Lit."

Mika smiled. "So you're gonna tell me, right?"

Trina rose and headed to the kitchen. "For a price."

"Oh, come on!" Mika said, following her. "I could just look it up myself, right now."

Trina got a soda out of the fridge and headed back into the living room. "You could, but _Witch Hunter Robin_ is coming on in three minutes and by the time that's over it'll be bedtime, and you'll forget all about it by morning."

"Come on, Trina! Tell me!"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I got a date with Hojo this Friday. Cover for me with grandma."

"Eewww...that dude who's always bringing you stuff for like colds and stuff?"

Trina settled into the couch and was tempted to change the channel to MTV so that she could watch _Laguna Beach_ but knew her hand would be bitten off if she did. "Yep...he finally wore me down."

"Okay, I'll cover. So tell me."

"They lived happily ever after."

Mika waited.

And waited.

"That's all?"

"All you're getting right now."

"Give me details!"

"_Witch Hunter Robin_ is about to start."

"I don't care."

"Says the boy with an Amon poster on his wall...right next to his Sesshomaru one and his Spike one. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"COME ON!"

"Alright, fine!" Trina set her soda on the coffee table and turned to her brother. "They both survived...and had many children...and were very happy, though there was an incident when Sesshomaru got caught with his pants down with some chick, but Kagome, like, killed the chick and it was fine."

"I don't believe you."

Trina sighed. "Fine. Don't believe me. But you still have to cover for me."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Quit being a child."

"I will you if you will."

Silence.

"Hey, Mika? Amon's pretty hot, ain't he?"

"Totally."

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

"DAMN IT, KATRINA SAKURA HIGURASHI! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT GAY!"

**FIN!

* * *

**

Okay, that's the epilogue...I hope everyone enjoys it...I hope we liked the story...Yeah...I'M GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS! But right now, I'm going to start focusing on my Star Trek and X Men fics, so you know how it is...

A/N As a bit of an explanation for the epilogue, I just want to point out that I never do the things you expect...so I hope you enjoy my pointless and way out-of-the box epilogue...SMOOCHES!


End file.
